The Digital Knights
by Redrover117
Summary: With no'where else to turn, three Knights turn to Azulongmon who makes them his personal soldiers like Zhuqiaomon's Devas.They are given the task of defending the worlds from a collection of villains of darkness known as the Demon Lords but is that all?
1. Chapter1: Rise of the Knights

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

**The Digital Knights**

Chapter1: Rise of the Knights

**Digital World, Southern Quadrant, Unknown DataStream**

It had been a week since the Parasimon incident and everyone was in shock at what had happened in the attack. Takato Matsuki, the creator and partner of the Digital Hazard dragon 'Guilmon' had perished along with his partner when they bio-merged and single handily took out the entire Parasimon army. He had fired his 'Crimson Light' attack straight into the heart of digital zone that the Parasimon had created resulting in a city wide extermination of all newly formed digital entities. CrimsonGallantmon didn't make it out of the zone before it collapsed and was presumably crushed by gravitational forces. For the Tamers, they had taken awhile but finally accepted that their friend and leader was dead along with his partner. His parents took even longer to accept it and once they did they left the city. It would be several years before anyone learned the truth of that day.

"Huh…ah….where am I?" he asked from inside his data sphere.

"I think we're in the green place like the first time we went to the digital world" Guilmon said his normal childish voice. Looking around they saw that there were patterns of green data floating like they were and they also so that they were still in their Bio-merged mode changed form.

"Well this could be a problem" the Tamer muttered and then asked "which way is down?"

"I think it's in front of us" no' sooner than Guilmon saying that did they start to fall forwards. The Knight fell through green digitalization layer and passed through the coding layer a few seconds layer. Once he was through he saw the rapidly approaching ground and tried to slow his decent with his wings. Of course it didn't help much considering he was still beat up after the whole pulled into a collapsing mini black hole earlier. He crashed into the desert layer of the southern quadrant or more commonly known as 'Great Bird's Quadrant.

"Well that was a pain" the Knight said in his duel voice as he reverted back to his standard mode.

"Over here! I think this is area the light crashed" a squeaky voice said from over the ridge of the crater he had made.

'_I hope these lot are friendly, I'm in no shape to fight' _the knight thought as he stood up and slowly climbed out of the crater. Upon exiting the crater he heard a collection of gasps and looked up to where they originated. In front of him was a collection of Floramon and a single Weregarurumon all staring at him. He rose to his feet and retracted his lance and shield so he looked less threatening.

The Weregarurumon stepped in front of the Floramon and assumed a defensive stance while it asked "who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Well I just dropped from the large ball in the sky" the Knight said as he pointed up at the sphere that hung in the sky with data-streams shooting out from it "and I need to talk to the Sovereign; where's his palace?"

"Why should I tell you? If you're planning to arm our great sovereign then you will have to face me first" the wolf-man digimon said with a hint of anger to which he got nothing but a laugh from the Knight before him.

"No offence but I'm a mega and a virus type not to mention a white knight. I may be injured but I think I could take a single Ultimate level digimon" the Gallantmon said as he began walking off in the first direction he picked "if you don't want to tell me where Zhuqiaomon's palace is then I'll just find it another way".

"Halt!" the Ultimate level digimon shouted "I will not let a mega level virus like you run free across these lands!"

'_Why me?' _Takato thought as his arms turned into his lance and shield. He turned around fast and just avoided his adversaries' 'Wolf claw' attack. Jumping away, the Knight noticed that the Floramon were keeping their distance.

"Wolf Claw!" Gallantmon raised his shield and defended against the attack while charging energy. Just as the attack hit the shield, Gallantmon released the energy scoring a hit a pointblank range against the wolf-man digimon.

"Shield of the Just" the Knight shouted as the blast shot out from his shield. With a thunderous explosion the Weregarurumon was down barely conscious.

"I have been beaten, finish the job like you virus's do" the wolf-man said as Gallantmon stood over him.

"You think that Virus's are evil and Vaccines are good? Don't make me laugh, those who think that are not worth anything" the Knight said as he turned away while retracted his lance and shield. "You're clearly their protector" he said as pointed towards the collection of Floramon "and I don't kill those that protect others without a good reason". With that said the Knight turned towards an on coming data-stream and jumped into it, disappearing a few seconds later.

**Real World, Eastern Quadrant / Odaiba, Motomiya Apartment**

A month had passed since the battle with Armageddemon and things had been going well for everyone…well not everyone. Davis Motomiya lay back on his bed with his partner and stared up at the ceiling. A single tear travelled down the edge of his face and he didn't blink once. He couldn't, he kept on replaying the day's events over and over in his mind and kept on being brought back to one single moment in the day.

(Flashback)

The Goggleheaded leader of the second generation Digi-destined ran through the crowd towards the river where he and his friends always met after school. What Davis saw upon his arrival was nothing short of heartbreaking. His friends were there alright, but it's what they were doing that made him feel like he had been torn apart. Cody, Ken and the digimon were staring in shock at both TK and Kari who were at that very moment kissing each other. Ken looked up at the hill he stood on but didn't say anything because the Goggleheaded leader was already gone. He ran away from the scene, he ran and ran until his legs gave out and he collapsed on the grass of some field.

(End)

He returned to his family apartment a few hours later and immediately went to his room which brings us to his present situation. _'I can't believe this'_ the Digi-destined of Miracles thought as he wiped away the tears from his eyes and sat up _'was I just kidding myself by thinking I had a shot with her?'_

He had no answer to that question and so he stood and proceeded into the living room and then into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed two of the many drinks that resided in it. After that he went back to his room and sat down on his bed. He handed one of the cans to his partner who had barely said a word since he got home.

"Here's too the future and everything painful it might bring" Davis said with a grim smile as he opened his own can and held it up in the air.

"Here here" Veemon cheered as he softly smashed his can against the one Davis held. Both human and digimon downed their drinks in one go and hen threw the cans into the in the corner of the room.

"Ahem" a grunt was heard from the doorway which both Digi-destined and digimon looked to see who it was "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Tai?" Davis said a bit surprised at Kari's brother coming to see him "what are you doing here?"

"Well I heard what happened" the Digi-destined of courage said with a half-smile "pack your things, we're leaving, now".

"What?" Davis asked.

"I've got a job to do and I need a combat partner. You're it until I find someone better now hurry up and pack your things" Tai explained simply.

The Digi-destined of Miracles thought about it for a moment before he started packing _'might as well go, what have I got to lose?' _Tai stepped in front of the computer that Davis had in the room and pointed a D-arc at it. "What kind of Digivice is that?" the Miracle destined asked as he slung a bag over his back "and where are we going?"

"Follow me and find out, Digi-port open!" in a flash of light the Courage destined was gone.

"You are not leaving us here" Davis declared as he and Veemon disappeared in a blinding light "Digi-port open".

**Digital World, Southern Quadrant, ****Zhuqiaomon's Palace**

"Do we have a death wish?" Guilmon asked as the Hazard Knight walked through the front doors of the southern sovereign's palace.

"It's the only way home boy" Takato said matter-of-factly as the Knight walked down the rather large corridor.

"Human Child why have you come?! I offer no thanks for your efforts during the D-reaper conflict!" Zhuqiaomon's voice boomed through the entire palace and sent chills through the Knight's two entities. The Hazard Knight arrived at the throne room where Zhuqiaomon resided with eleven of his Devas "speak now hybrid!"

"I was pulled into this world during a battle against an army of Parasimon which I assume was also defeated" the Knight said rather calmly to the large red bird in front of him "and I'm asking for your help in getting back".

There was a few moments of silence and then a rather loud laugh started originating from Zhuqiaomon "boy what makes you think I would ever help a human like you".

"Our world is not a threat to you, if anything we're allies and if you won't help me then just point me in the direction of Azulongmon and I'll take care of myself" the Hazard Tamer said with anger in his voice.

"You dare talk that way to a sovereign?! Devas! Destroy this abomination!" Zhuqiaomon ordered and his minions obeyed without question.

'_This is bad'_ Takato thought as he dodged the snake Deva's attacks and aimed his lance at the monkey Deva. "Lightning Joust!" he called out as he launched his attack which hit the monkey digimon and deleted him on contact.

"Armored Tiger Tail!"

"Kurishuna!"

"Positron Pulse!"

"Treasure Bow!"

"Deva Blade!"

"Horn of Desolation!"

"Treasure Pestle!"

"Boar Bog!"

"Fire Breath!"

"Treasure Mallet!"

Even though he was a mega level he was still outnumbered ten to one by the Ultimate level Devas so even he couldn't take that many attacks all at once. Seeing no way to dodge, he raised his shield and ducked behind it to avoid the attacks. When the attacks hit he braised himself and let the shield take them.

Just when he thought the attacks had stopped he heard a single deafening voice cry out "Phoenix Fire!" A second later the shield Gallantmon held was hit with a tremendously large heat blast and slowly started to melt.

"We're losing Takatomon! What do we do?!" Guilmon asked his Tamer as they held their ground.

"We are not going to lose this!" the knight called out as his armour began to change colour into a blue and grey "Gallantmon mode change to Chaos mode: ChaosGallantmon!"

"What is this?" Chatsuramon said in surprise as the black knight began to charge up energy in his new blue and grey shield.

"Judecca Prison!" the knight exclaimed as a large blast of energy was released from the shield. It was easily three times a larger blast radius then normal Gallantmon's shield attack and it quickly overpowered the Sovereign's own attack. With a thunderous explosion both Zhuqiaomon and ChaosGallantmon we're down on the floor of the room. Slowly they both rose from the ground and Zhuqiaomon gave off a long and loud laugh.

"You surprise me Hybrid, I hate you're kind with every fibber of my being but considering you have shown such courage by not only facing against my recently resurrected Devas and myself. I will tell you where Azulongmon resides" the Exalted Bird laughed again "he is in the quadrant east of here, be wary because each quadrant is connected to a different human world and as such it would be a bad idea to mess with other worlds".

"You mean like you've been doing" the black knight accused with a glare.

"Silence boy! I am doing you a favor; if you want to return to you're world then go see Azulongmon!" Zhuqiaomon growled as the knight turned to leave.

"See ya later Zhuqs!" the knight shouted as he waved back.

"Someday I will kill that human" the exalted bird digimon growled as he stared after the Bio-merged digimon.

"_This is going to be a long day"_ ChaosGallantmon thought as he examined his new evolution form _"can't say I'm not happy with the results though"._

**Digital World, Eastern Quadrant, ****mountain region**

"Tai we've been walking for hours, can we take a break already?!" Davis whined as he placed his bag on the ground. Both Veemon and Agumon also looked a bit tired when the Digi-destined of courage looked at them.

Tai let out a sigh and said "fine we can rest here for a bit but it's not that far till our destination".

"Which is what exactly?" the second generation Gogglehead asked and downed a bottle of water.

"Azulongmon's palace" Tai stated as he sat down against the cliff wall.

"Azulongmon has a palace?" Davis asked and got a nod as a reply "so why are we going there?"

"To get you a Digivice like this one" Tai said and held out his D-arc "and get you the ability to Bio-merge".

"What's this 'Bio-merge' thing you're talking about?" Davis asked.

"Its simple really, those with very strong bonds can merge with their digimon partners to become a far more powerful digimon" the Digi-destined of courage said which caused Davis look at him disbelievingly "it requires a rather advanced Digivice though such as the one I have in my hand".

"Wait, are you telling me that it's possible to merge with a digimon to become one yourself?" to this question he got a nod "okay that is so cool, can we get moving again?"

Tai looked at their partners and saw that they were both up and readying to go "okay let's keep moving". After another few hours the group of human's and digimon were walking across a wide open field when they all stopped and looked around.

"This doesn't feel right" Davis muttered as the wind started to pick up around them.

"Hello boys, nice day isn't it?" a seductive voice said from no' where as the wind died down.

"This could be a problem" Tai muttered as a shadow appeared on the ground a little bit away.

"That's not a very nice thing to say" the voice said again as a figure rose from the shadow.

The courage destined held out his D-arc and scanned the figure in front of him. A hologram appeared over the Digivice and he read it out loud "Lilithmon, she's a mega level virus type Demon Lord Digimon. She's one of the Seven Great Demon Lords and is the only female member. It is also noted that she represents the sin 'lust' and she's known as the Goddess of Darkness. Attacks are Phantom Pain, Nazar Nail and Darkness Love".

"I have got to get me one of those" Davis muttered right before he pulled his eyes off of the Digivice and looked at the lord in front of them "this isn't going to be easy".

"You can't go mega by yourself yet so we'll handle this ourselves" Tai said before turning to his partner "Bio-merge activate".

_Bio-merge Digivolution_

"Agumon Bio-merge too Omnimon" the fused knight declared and locked eyes with the demon lord in front of him.

"My, my, aren't you a good looking mon?" Lilithmon asked with a smirk on her face and then attacked "Nazar Nail!"

"Transcendent Sword" the fused knight digimon charged towards his confrontation with the demon lord digimon. Twenty minutes into the battle, Azulongmon approached and hovered above Davis and Veemon.

Both Digi-destined and digimon looked up to the Great dragon digimon as he spoke to them "you're hurting because you cannot get you're partner to mega so you can't help in this fight? Am I right?" To this the Miracle destined looked down at the ground before his eyes returned to the battle in front of him. "If you're bond with you're partner is strong enough then you should be able to Bio-merge with the help of this tool" Azulongmon stated as he dropped another D-arc into the Digi-destined's hand "good luck".

_Bio-merge Digivolution_

"Veemon Bio-merge too Magnamon" the armoured digimon declared as he hovered beside Azulongmon.

"What?!" Lilithmon shouted in surprise as she noticed the golden armoured knight.

Omnimon aimed his right arm-cannon at her and charged it "Supreme Cannon!" The energy was released from the cannon and shot towards the demon lord. Lilithmon dodged by an inch of the beam and prepared her own attack.

"Phantom Pain!" the female demon lord called out as she sprayed a mist of darkness at the fused knight.

"Transcendent sword" Omnimon shouted as he tried to slash at the mist that covered him.

"Magna missiles" Magnamon exclaimed as he launched twenty golden missiles from his shoulders and arms.

Lilithmon grunted as the missiles impacted "that wasn't very nice".

"It wasn't meant to be" Magnamon stated as Lilithmon noticed that she was currently facing off against two knights and a Sovereign.

"Well I guess I should take my leave, until next time pretty boy" with that the demon lord vanished is a cloud of darkness.

"Okaaay….well that was different" Davis said from his data-sphere "so this is the Bio-merging thing you told me about? It's not as bad as I thought it would be".


	2. Chapter2: Alternate Evolutions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

**The Digital Knights**

Chapter2: Alternate Evolutions

**Digital World, Eastern Quadrant, Azulongmon's Palace**

"Nice place you got here" Davis said to the great dragon Azulongmon as the group entered a rather large room with a bar in the corner, a large circular shaped ring placed in the center of the wall beside it. There was a large dome window above them that looked like it could be retracted and opened to let digimon in and out of the palace from the room they were in. "Very nice" Davis muttered and turned to the bar "do you mind if I get a drink?"

"Not at all" Azulongmon replied and the second generation Gogglehead sat down at the bar and saw that there was a Gotsumon was behind the desk.

"While he's enjoying himself can you tell us who that was that attacked us earlier?" Tai asked as he and the two destined partners sat down beside Davis.

"All in do time; but I think I should wait until all of you are here before telling you everything" Azulongmon stated as he landed on the other side of the room. (Remembered he's huge so he takes up about three quarters of the room).

"Who's missing?" Agumon as he tried to sit on the stool seats.

"A Bio-merger from the Southern Quadrant known as Gallantmon the crimson knight" Azulongmon replied "he has more experience being Bio-merged with his partner then you both have so I want you to go and bring him here. I sensed him enter the digital world awhile ago and I believe he is coming here".

"We're on it" the two Digi-destined and their partners said in unison.

**Digital World, Southern-Eastern Quadrant, Borderland**

ChaosGallantmon had reverted back to his standard form 'Gallantmon' an hour before he reached the border between the Quadrants. He could tell he reached it because of what the border was when he saw it or more precisely couldn't see the bottom of it. In front of him was a valley five times larger than the 'Grand Canyon' and it was so deep that there was no light below.

"Well this puts a dent in the plan" Takato muttered from inside the holy knight and looked around for a way across but found none "got any ideas on how to get across boy?"

"Sorry Takato but I don't see how we can jump that far" the hazard dragon said sadly.

"Could I be of some assistance?" the knight of the Hazard turned to where the voice originated and had to take a step back at what they saw or rather who. Before the Bio-merged digimon hovered a dragon-like glider which the two occupants of Gallantmon immediately recognized as the former arc-lifeform 'Grani'.

"Grani? Not that I'm not happy to see you but last time I checked you're dead?" the Gallant knight said bewildered.

"I know but I reformatted when you went into Chaos mode so I was no' longer needed for you to control the Digital Hazard since Chaos mode is the polar opposite of Crimson mode" the dragon-glider explained.

"Well what do we have here?" a voice echoed through the digital air as the knight mounted his steed "a knight and his pet". Gallantmon looked around but found nothing but desert and the valley. "Over here" the voice said again and the knight turned to look at its origin which hovered over the valley.

"Diaboromon" the Hazard Tamer said with a bit of confusion "aren't you supposed to be a cartoon?"

"Web Wrecker!" Diaboromon attacked which had connected with the white knight sending him over the side of Grani and falling down into the abyss of the borderland. Grani flew under him and the two turned towards the digimon above them. "Cable Crusher!" Diaboromon flung his arms at Gallantmon.

"Lightning joust!" Gallantmon charged up energy in his lance and aimed for the arms that were being thrown at him. The two attacks connected and sent both of them hurtling towards opposite sides of the canyon. The Diaboromon roared at the knight as he clung to the wall and started to glow "this cannot be good".

"Diaboromon mode change too Armageddon mode: Armageddemon" where there once was a internet destroying virus now was a six legged juggernaut clinging to the canyon wall "Full scale attack!" Fifty missiles launched from Armageddemon's back and flew straight at Gallantmon.

"This is going to hurt in the morning" Guilmon muttered as the knight of the hazard jumped into the air and raised his shield in hopes of surviving the missiles impacts. The missiles detonated upon impacting the shield and sent Gallantmon crashing into the cliff which he was then lodged in. Armageddemon took aim with his 'Destiny Destroyer' attack but couldn't fire because he was hit with several high-powered energy blasts.

"Armageddemon? Didn't we beat this guy already?" Magnamon asked as he hovered beside Omnimon who had his arm-cannon aimed at the juggernaut that clung to the cliff "magna blast!" Hundreds of golden projectiles shot out from the golden knight's body bombarded Armageddemon but not really doing much damage.

"We're going in fast and hard" Tai said from his data-sphere as the fused knight accelerated forward "Transcendent Sword!"

"Magna punch!" Magnamon called out as he followed alongside Omnimon and fired solid beams of golden light from his armour.

Both attacks hit the juggernaut of a digimon but they still did very little to hurt the beast "Destiny Destroyer". The attack hit Omnimon head on and sent him crashing into cliff wall opposite Gallantmon "Full scale attack!" This attack was concentrated on Magnamon but unlike Omnimon who was a rather large knight, the golden knight was smaller and slightly faster that the fused knight. Magnamon dodged the missiles and got in close to the digital juggernaut.

"Magna Explosion!" echoed through the canyon as a sphere of gold energy expanded from Magnamon's body and expanded to encompass Armageddemon. After the explosion dimmed Magnamon began to fall into the abyss below but was caught by the half-glider half-dragon that he had seen earlier with the crimson knight. Speaking of which…

"Shield of the Just!" echoed through the canyon as Gallantmon leapt into the air and aimed his shield at Armageddemon whom still clung to the wall of the cliff…barely. The attack connected but did little damage against the six legged beast "what does it take to beat this thing?" Magnamon jumped off of the glider and hovered as Gallantmon landed on Grani "Grani, fire you're main weapon".

"Hugoth Blaster!" the glider exclaimed as his mouth opened and three balls of energy circled around his head. The balls fused together and created a large beam of energy similar to ChaosGallantmon's 'Judecca prison'. The beam cut through the digital air and connected with Armageddemon sending dust into the air around him.

"Cool, let's hit him with everything we have" Davis grinned as he saw the beam dissipate "Magna Blast!"

Gallantmon landed on Grani and aimed his shield "Shield of the Just!"

At the same moment Omnimon flew up beside the two and aimed his arm-cannon "Supreme Cannon!" All three attacks flew at Armageddemon and rapped themselves around each other right before they impacted. The force of that strike not only knocked the juggernaut away from the cliff but brought half of the cliff's edge down with him into the abyss of the borderland below.

"Did we get him?" the Knight of Miracles asked as they all stared after the beast.

"I think we did" Gallantmon smiled under his helmet.

"Hopefully he'll stay dead this time" the Knight of Fusion said as they all turned and flew towards the Eastern Quadrant side of the canyon.

"Where are we going and who are you?" the Knight of the Hazard asked as he rode on top of Grani.

"We work for Azulongmon and we were sent to collect you" Omnimon stated "we're heading for his palace".

"Nice ride you got there" Magnamon commented on the dragon/glider.

**Digital World, Eastern Quadrant, Azulongmon's Palace**

"What do you mean I can't go home?!" Takato shouted at the Sovereign in front of him. Guilmon, Tai Davis and their digimon stood beside him along with Grani.

"The only way to send you home is using an Ark and they take awhile too build" Azulongmon said fatter-of-factly.

"Why not use Grani? He's still an Ark" Takato asked.

"To put it quite simple if Grani were to attempt a bio-emergence he might not only be destroyed but take you and you're partner with him" Azulongmon said sadly "which means you're only option is to wait while Gennai builds another Ark to get you home".

"We're not leaving without Grani" Guilmon said as he stared at the glider/dragon.

"I never said you had too leave him, you'll have to absorb his data and then shift into you're Chaos mode when you're back in your world to reformat him" the Great dragon digimon explained.

"How long until you get the new Ark up and running?" the Hazard Tamer asked.

"I'm afraid it might take years, we don't have the Monster Makers helping to build the new Ark and we can't contact them because the digital zone you collapsed made a tear in the barrier between your world and the southern quadrant. Making communications impossible, the only way to communicate with your world is to delete digimon until you have enough energy to cross the barrier" the Sovereign finished with a frown.

"Years?" Takato muttered as he slumped to his knees "does anyone even know that I'm alive?"

"I am unsure but I would like to make you an offer until the Ark is completed" Azulongmon stated.

"And what might that be?" the Tamer asked as he stood up and stared at the Great dragon in front of him.

"I would like you to join the other knights and work for me" the Sovereign finished "would you want that?"

The Tamer looked over at Grani and Guilmon before answering "only until the new Ark is completed, once it's built I'll be going back to my world".

"Good because I want to give you all something" Azulongmon smiled and used his chains to drop small objects into the three teenagers hands "I call these the Mark 2s or M2s for short".

In their hands they held new Digivices, they didn't have card swipe parts to it but instead it had a rotating screen in the center. Davis pressed one of the buttons and the screen stopped rotating. It now displayed a hologram of Veemon's evolution forms as well as several silhouetted forms. (Mainly those that Veemon hasn't turned into yet). Tai and Takato did the same as Davis but there holograms were a little different, instead of showing the Digivolution line like Davis's, their showed two boxes. One read 'Standard Digivolution' while the other read 'Corrupted Digivolution'.

"Corrupted?" Davis inquired but then remembered back to when Ken was the Digimon Emperor and turned Agumon into SkullGreymon. Takato tapped the hologram of the 'Corrupted' box and the hologram flickered before showing four digimon. Two were silhouetted, one was ChaosGallantmon and the other was Megidramon. "That's a mean looking dude" Davis said while he stared at the image of the Hazard's mega level dragon form "it's a shame I don't have one of those 'Corrupted' folders on my Digivice".

"Trust us when we say you wouldn't want Veemon to dark digivolve" Tai said sadly as he looked over at his partner.

"If I may continue?" Azulongmon inquired and saw that he had gotten their attention "I have a job for you, there are a collection of Evil digimon calling themselves Seven Great Demon Lord. One of them is Daemon".

"But he's stuck in the Dark Ocean" Davis said with wide eyes "don't tell me he got out?"

"I'm afraid so, he's also got several other digimon helping him and the Seven. I don't know haw many but Daemon isn't stupid enough to send all of his forces and attack at once. He'll probably try and ware us down with small scale battles before attacking with his full forces" Azulongmon explained "and that's where you lot come in. At this very moment the Seven are launching an attack on a village of Kotemon".

"Where?" Tai asked.

The great dragon gestured to the circular ring that was embedded in the wall "that will make getting around the digital world a lot faster" the gap in the ring glowed, dimmed and showed an open area with a village a few feet away.

"I could do with one of these in my bedroom" Davis said with a smile "at least I wouldn't be late ever again".

"Bio-merge activate!" the three boys shouted.

_Bio-merge Digivolution_

"Agumon Bio-merge too Omnimon" the fusion knight declared.

"Guilmon Bio-merge too Gallantmon" the crimson knight said as he jumped on his steed.

"Veemon Bio-merge too Magnamon" the golden knight grinned under his helmet and they all stared at the at the portal/gate on the wall "lets do this".

With that the three knights charged through and emerged on the other side. They immediately took cover and examined the area around them. There were fifteen Kotemon hiding in one of the buildings and several others running away from far off explosions.

"Anyone got any ideas on how we're going to do this" Magnamon asked the other knights as he nodded towards the collection of hiding Kotemon.

"I'll stay here and protect them" Tai said from inside his data-sphere.

"I'll have Grani give us air support when needed while us two take the fight straight those Lords of Evil" Gallantmon added as he looked at the golden knight. The three knights nodded and split away in different directions.

Not too far away Lilithmon and a Beelzemon stood on top of a hill while watching as an army of Devidramon levelled the village building by building.

"This is no fun" Beelzemon grunted "there all rookie, I want a challenge".

"Be careful what you wish for Beelzemon, you might just get it" Lilithmon said with an evil grin.

"What the?" both lords turned to where the voice originated and saw a collection of kids that they had assumed were the Digi-destined.

"I'm guessing this is the activity reading you picked up Izzy?" the oldest of the Digi-destined asked "got any information on them?"

"Sorry no, I don't but they're just standing there while the village is attacked" the second oldest said.

"You're the Digi-destined? Don't make me laugh!" Beelzemon grinned as he eyed the six children in front of him "four pipsqueaks, a Brainiac and I'm guessing you're one of the Goggleheads?" They teenagers all glanced at each other and were about to digivolve their partners but Beelzemon would have none of that "Double Impact!" The bullets connected with several of the digimon and sent them flying across the floor. The only ones not hit were Gatomon and Gabumon who immediately digivolved.

"Gabumon warp-digivolve too Metalgarurumon"

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon"

"Metal Wolf Claw!" Metalgarurumon attacks from his mouth.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon fires an arrow from her glowing bow. The two attacks hit but all they did was make the demon lord grunt and grin.

"That the best you got? I could do this all day, Double Impact!" Beelzemon laughed as he fired his shotguns at the two digimon. Both digimon reverted back to their normal forms and the demon lord casually began walking towards them with the intent of finishing the job "this ends now Digi-destined Darkness Claw!" Kari and had ran over to her partner and covered the digimon right before Beelzemon launched his attack. She closed her eyes and awaited the pain to come, but there was no pain. In fact when she opened her eyes she saw a digimon she had not expected to see with his hand clutched around Beelzemon's arm. _Magnamon?_

"If you lay one finger on any of them I'll kill you" the golden knight growled and slammed his other fist into the demon lord's face "Magna punch". (Remember Magnamon may be an armoured digimon but his strength is on the same level as a normal mega digimon. Being a Bio-merged digimon also gives him an endurance boost like the Tamers).

"You again?!" Lilithmon growled as Beelzemon got up off the ground "where's you're partner pretty boy?"

"Lightning Joust!" said a voice from above. The two digimon looked up and just barely dodged as a crimson knight with a long energy filled lance came crashing down on their location. The knight rose and stared at the Beelzemon in slight confusion.

"Another knight?!" Lilithmon exclaimed "Beelzemon kill him now".

"You don't give me orders, if you think you can I'll rip that digital head of yours right off" the Demon Lord of Gluttony said to Lilithmon.

"I'd be more focused on your opponents right now if I we're you" Magnamon said with a grin under his helmet.

The two demon lord glared at the golden knight, looked at each other and then jumped off of the hill just as an echo travelled through the digital air "Hugoth Blaster!" The attack hit Lilithmon and sent her crashing into the ground a few feet away.

"Nice shot Grani! Now head back to the village and deal with the Devidramon while we handle these two" the glider/dragon complied with Gallantmon's order and flew off towards the village "which one do you want?"

"I'll take the Lilithmon; you handle that Beelzemon dude" Magnamon said and lunged at the female demon lord "Magna Blast!"

"Digi-destined I suggest you get to a safe distance, this is about to get very destructive" Gallantmon said without breaking eye contact with the demon lord in front of him "I've faced a Beelzemon before and I know how much destruction can come from a battle like this".

"What do we do Matt?" TK asked his older brother who was watching the two digimon that we're about to fight.

"Let's get into the village" Matt said and the group made a mad dash towards the damaged village.

"If you've faced my kind before then I'm surprised you're still standing" Beelzemon said smugly "he must have been weak".

"Actually he can mode change into his 'Blaster Mode' which I have to say is pretty powerful, you're child's play compared to him" the crimson knight said and charged his lance "Lightning Joust!"

"You dare to insult me?!" the two lunged at each other "Darkness Claw!" Both of their attacks connected and with a thunderous explosion both of them were knocked away from each other "Double Impact!"

Gallantmon raised his shield and charged it as the bullets bounced of its plating "Shield of the Just!" The energy was released and caught the demon lord by surprise.

The blast connected and sent Beelzemon into the air but he quickly recovered "Double Impact!" The shots hit his chest and knocked him back. "Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon attacked and brought the knight to his knees "this is how you die, you're majesty!"

At that moment something clicked in the crimson knight and he glowed red "Gallantmon mode change to medieval mode: MedievalGallantmon!"

"What?!" Beelzemon looked at where the knight was but he was no' longer there.

"Final Crest!" the demon lord turned just in time to dodge a rather large axe aimed for his head. He looked at the knight that stood in front of him and backed away slowly with both of his shotguns raised. The knight didn't have the lance and shield anymore but now held a rather long axe/staff with one hand. He pointed the end of the axe at the demon lord and shouted "Rage of Wyvern!"

Noting that all of this knight's attacks have been directed energy weapons the demon lord jumped out of the way as a large blast shot out of the axe's end "Double Impact!"

The bullets never hit their target because the knight had moved away from his location right before the bullets were fired and accelerated at high speeds towards the demon lord "Final Crest!" The attack cut through the demon lord's chest and sent him crashing into the ground.

"We'll settle this some other time knight" with that Beelzemon faded into his own shadow.

MedievalGallantmon let out a sigh and muttered "sometimes I really hate my job" before accelerating towards the village.

In the clouds above the village the Golden Knight Magnamon and the Demon Lord of Lust Lilithmon we're shooting off attack after attack at each other but both weren't having that much luck at gaining the upper hand.

"Give up" the demon lord smiled evilly "if you do, well you can only imagine the kinds of thrills I can show you".

"Trust me lady, I'm not buying what you're selling" Davis said bitterly "Magna Blast!"

"Phantom Pain!" the two attacks connected. Hundred of golden projectiles shattering a veil of black mist "Nazar Nail!" Out from the mist came the demon lord as she launched her attack with her demonic right hand/claw. She cut through his front armour and sent him plummeting towards the ground. He slowed to a stop and hovered about half a mile above the village. "Phantom Pain!" Lilithmon laughed as she launched the attack at Magnamon and the village below them.

'_Dawn, if I move the village will be destroyed and if I take the hit I don't think I can take it. This is bad' _Davis thought as the mist grew closer to them _'no, my friends are down there, I won't let Lilithmon hurt them, I won't let her hurt ANYONE!' _The golden knight began to glow a blinding light which everyone in the area noticed "Magnamon mode change too Golden mode!" The golden knight now stood as the incarnation of that very title. His body hadn't changed much except where his skin was once blue it now was shining gold like his armour "Magna Inferno!"

His entire body lit up and shot a large beam of golden energy at the dark mist. The blast tore through the darkness and smacked into Lilithmon who screamed before falling from the clouds and crashing into the center of the village. Magnamon landed a few feet in front of her as the sounds of Omnimon slicing through a group of Devidramon echoed through the village.

"I'll get you for this" the demon lord growled and disappeared into her shadow.

"Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon shouted as he cut through the last of the Devidramon. MedievalGallantmon shimmered into view a few feet away as Omnimon walked from the other direction.

"What's with the outfit?" Magnamon asked the crimson knight who shrugged and gestured to the golden knight's new armour.

"I could ask you the same question" MedievalGallantmon chuckled and saw that everyone in the village was watching them "I think it's about time we left, after all we just defeated two of the Seven Great Demon Lords, I think that calls for a celebration".

"I have to agree with that" the fusion knight sighed as a spiralling rift appeared beside him "I guess this is our ride".

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Magnamon asked as the three knights and Grani jumped into the portal. It collapsed a few seconds later leaving a lot of confusion in the village.

"Someone mind telling me what just happened?" Yolie asked while she clutched her head knowing that she was about to feel a rather large headache.

"**Author's Notes:** YYYYYEEEEEESSSSSSSS (starts to break dance)………..anyway here's chapter 2...anyway just so you know I have only read a hand full of Davis stories and in each one of them he accepts the fact that Kari is with TK (which I have nothing against by the way, those two really are a great couple). I just wanted to make him go a different path then the normal 'go to school and look out for the other Digi-destined' crap. And one last thing, if someone has already named a Digivice 'M2' then someone TELL ME!!...aaaanyway please review.

See Ya Later…


	3. Chapter3: Virus Busters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

**The Digital Knights**

Chapter3: Virus Busters

**Real World, Eastern Quadrant, Computer-Meeting Lab**

_Knock, knock _the noise came from the door as all of the Japanese Digi-destined looked over at it. "Digi Digi" Izzy said as he rose from his chair.

"Mon mon" came the reply as the door opened to reveal Davis and Demiveemon. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the others "sorry I'm late".

"It's alright Davis, we're used to it" Izzy said as the Digi-destined of Miracles stood with the others. "Now that everyone's here I can start" Izzy said as he pressed a button on the remote he held. The projector in the room lit up and showed an image on a digimon the group all immediately recognized.

"Diaboromon" Tai said out loud "don't tell me he's still alive?"

"He is and he's also took over several websites on the internet" Izzy explained "he's trying to gain access to the power plants all over the world. If he succeeds then everything electronic will shutdown, no phones to call for help, no ambulances and it will set the world back to the stone age".

Everyone in the room stared at the image of Diaboromon and Ken asked "how long do we have?"

"At the current rate he's been going I'd say three days until he takes full control" the Digi-destined of Knowledge stated. Davis and Tai looked at each other and slowly moved closer to each other.

"Last time I checked the borderland doesn't have a bottom so how did he survive that fall?" the Digi-destined of Miracles asked in a whisper so that the other destined didn't here.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is the fact that the normal Omnimon will probably be sent in again and Imperialdramon will most likely be joining him. That means neither of us can Bio-merge" the Digi-destined of Courage explained.

"I'll call Takato and have him go in as Gallantmon" Davis said and slowly moved away.

Tai walked back to the group and asked "Izzy, can you send me, Matt, Davis and Ken into the internet with our digimon?"

"Yes" the Digi-destined of Knowledge said simply "I just hope Omnimon and Imperialdramon will be enough".

"It has to be"

**Internet, Eastern Quadrant, Unknown Data-stream**

"Agumon warp DNA digivolve to…"

"Gabumon warp DNA digivolve to…"

"Omnimon" the original fusion knight declared as both Tai and Matt rode on his shoulders.

"Veemon digivolve to Exveemon…Exveemon DNA digivolve to…"

"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon…Stingmon DNA digivolve to…"

"Paildramon…Paildramon mega digivolve to Imperialdramon fighter mode" the ancient dragon man digimon exclaimed proudly as both Davis and Ken held onto his shoulders. Together the two mega level digimon and the four humans flew through the data-stream and approached an open area of a website.

"This is it" Ken said a bit anxious as the group entered the open area. They looked around but saw nothing but floating strands of data "where is he?"

"Right here, Cable Crusher!" was heard from 'above' them and they looked up to see Diaboromon with his arms flying at them. The extended arms connected with Imperialdramon and sent him flying into the nearby wall while knocking the two humans riding him away.

"Transcendent sword!" Omnimon shouted as he brought his left arm-sword down on where Diaboromon was floating. The Virus digimon evaded the swing and aimed the expanding hole in his chest at the knight in front of him.

"Web Wrecker!" a large energy bullet erupted from his chest and collided with the knight sending him and his passengers crashing into the far off wall.

"Are you guys okay?" Kari asked as an image of her appeared in a non-physical box beside them.

"Yeah we're fine" Davis said as he and the other humans pulled themselves together "but I think this guy's to fast for any of our attacks".

"Yeah and I don't think he's even trying" Matt winced as he felt pain rush through his left arm.

"You alright?" Tai asked while not taking his eyes off Diaboromon.

"I'll live" the Digi-destined of friendship winced again as he looked down at his now bloodied arm.

"Omnimon divert you're power to Imperialdramon, we're going to need Paladin mode" Tai ordered which the knight complied and reverted back to his two rookie forms. The energy the knight released before he reverted flew towards Imperialdramon and caused the dragon/man digimon to shift in his most powerful mode which wielded the Omni Blade.

"You're up Imperialdramon show him who's boss" Davis and Ken cheered on as the dragon/man digimon flew at the Diaboromon. The virus digimon gave out a low laugh and ascended to the top of the area. He stopped and awaited the dragon/man digimon to attack.

"Omni Sword!" Imperialdramon shouted as he swung the holy blade he held at the virus digimon.

Diaboromon evaded and attacked "Cable Crusher!"

The attack knocked Imperialdramon back but not by much because the dragon/man digimon hit Diaboromon with everything he had in his arsenal "Hyper Prominence!" The virus digimon didn't expect so many energy blasts to be shot at him at that moment and so he couldn't evade them all. A few of the attacks hit and sent him crashing into the far of wall. The dust cleared and revealed Diaboromon climbing to his feet.

"He shouldn't have been able to survive that" Izzy said with amazement from a small a non-physical box and Diaboromon began to glow "oh no".

"Diaboromon mode change to Armageddon mode: Armageddemon" the six legged juggernaut rose from the 'ground' and took aim with his primary attack "Destiny Destroyer!"

The blast hit Imperialdramon and sent him flying into the wall opposite the juggernaut "Imperialdramon!" Out of the dust that appeared where Imperialdramon had crashed came him with his sword in both hands "yeah! Go Imperialdramon!" (I will give you one guess who said that).

"Omni Sword!" the dragon/man digimon attacked but did not hit its intended target because Imperialdramon was hit by a rather large stream of flame. Imperialdramon backed off and examined what had just hit him. It was a digimon he had never seen before but knew that it was trouble and the others knew it to.

"Stop toying with them Armageddemon before they destroy you or I will delete you myself" the new digimon said in a monotone voice.

"Fine" the juggernaut laughed evilly and took aim at Imperialdramon "Destiny Destroyer!" The energy blast accelerated towards its target and the dragon/man digimon didn't have time to escape. The blast connected but not with its intended target, when the dust cleared from the explosion a figure floated between Imperialdramon and Armageddemon. The Digi-destined, Armageddemon and even the new digimon recognized the digital knight that held its shield up to cover both him and Imperialdramon from the blast.

"When I was told that there was a rampaging digimon running through the internet I immediately knew it was you" the crimson knight said as he lowered his shield and stared at the two digimon in front of him "I see you've made a new friend as well".

"Hello again Gallantmon" the new digimon said with a low laugh.

"Do I know you?" the crimson knight asked as his steed came in from under him.

"So you don't recognize me? Allow me to refresh you're memory" the unknown digimon said "how's subject Jeri?"

At that Gallantmon new how this was in front of him and started to growl "D-reaper".

"Actually its Reapermon now" the new digimon corrected (I'm not doing a description on him, if you want to know what he looks like then find him on Wikipedia).

"How did you survive you sorry excuse for a blob?" the Knight of the Hazard glared as he and Grani charged their weapons.

"I managed to find a flaw in that plan you came up with to send me into the borderland" Reapermon explained as his left wrist-cannon began to glow.

"It was the borderland that the monster makers sent you too? I hear it's a long way down" the crimson knight grinned before asking "how you're daughter?"

"J-reaper was terminated because of you and I shall have my revenge on you Gallantmon" Reapermon's eyes narrowed and he aimed his wrist-cannon "Bone Duster!"

"Shield of the Just!"

"Hugoth Blaster!"

The two attacks that both the knight and his steed fired mixed together and doubled in firepower. The joint attack hit Reapermon's attack head on and sent shockwaves through out the area. Both sides continued to pour energy into their attacks and keeping themselves locked in a bitter struggle for supremacy.

Armageddemon took aim with his mouth and fired everything he had into one beam "Destiny Destroyer!"

Seeing what was happening Davis stood even though the shockwaves had intensified "Imperialdramon! Send Omnimon's power back to him and then add you're firepower to Gallantmon's!"

Ken looked up at DNA Digivolution partner and asked "what are you doing?"

"I don't care who that knight is but right now he's fighting Armageddemon so as far as I'm concerned he's on our side" the Digi-destined of Miracles managed to say before another shockwave hit and brought him to his knees. Imperialdramon nodded and transferred Omnimon's power back to his two rookie forms before bringing his right arm mounted wrist-cannon up to aim at the power struggle.

"Positron Laser!" a beam of positronic energy erupted from the wrist-cannon and added its force to struggle.

"Matt are we doing this?" Tai asked as he gestured towards the now reenergised digimon beside them.

Matt nodded reluctantly and said "yes we are". Both Agumon and Gabumon warp DNA digivolved again into Omnimon and flew up beside the other knight and the dragon/man digimon.

Omnimon took aim with his right arm-cannon and fired "Supreme Cannon!" Being outnumbered two to one and also having to contend with two DNA digivolved digimon and a Bio-merged knight caused both Armageddemon and Reapermon to slowly lose the struggle. With a thunderous explosion both digimon were sent crashing into the wall. When the dust cleared both digimon slowly climbed to their feet and let their armour fall off them.

"No way" TK said astonished at the amount of damage the two digimon had taken and just got up from.

Reapermon examined his body and then glared at the crimson knight who was readying his lance "I believe we will be going now but know this your worlds will fall before us". With that said a shadow cast itself over the two heavily damaged digimon which they slowly disappeared into it.

"Ow no you don't, Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon attacked but it was already too late. Armageddemon and Reapermon had already gone along with the shadow "dawn". The crimson knight sighed and 'descended' towards the Digi-destined "are you lot alright?"

"Yeah thanks" Ken let out a sigh as he rose to his feet now that the shockwaves had stopped "but who are you?" Gallantmon shook his head and turned along with his steed and vanished down a nearby data-stream.

**Real World, Eastern Quadrant, Computer-Meeting Lab**

"So what do we know about these knights?" the Digi-destined of Hope asked.

"Nothing other then they seem to be doing our job for us" Yolie said angrily as the four Digi-destined and their digimon emerged from the nearby computer.

"Do we know how many there are?" Izzy asked the group and nodded towards the returning Digi-destined.

"There were three, I think, one was Magnamon" Kari said and turned to face Davis "where were you back then?"

He looked at her for a moment and said "it couldn't have been Veemon, he need the Digi-egg of Miracles to digivolve into Magnamon". It was true, that was the only natural way for a digimon to digivolve to Magnamon but Bio-merging fuses a human into the equation of digivolving so that alters things a bit.

"Well we saw one" TK said "back when those knights showed up a few weeks ago".

"I think one of them was an Omnimon too" Cody confirmed.

"An Omnimon? But how is that possible? It takes a WarGreymon and a Metalgarurumon DNA digivolving and last time I checked the only way to create those two digimon are to use two Digi-cores to allow them to reach that level" Izzy stated wide eyed.

"What about Diaboromon? He digivolve to mega before our eyes Izzy, what's to say it can't happen to other digimon too?" Tai inquired.

"And where were you when we first met the knights?" Matt asked the Digi-destined leader.

"I had something that needed to be taken care of" the Digi-destined of Courage said simply.

"Well I'll try and find out a bit more about these knights" the Digi-destined of Knowledge said and everyone nodded before leaving the room. Once outside they all separated, except for Davis, Tai and Ken.

They we're about to go their separate ways when Ken asked "when are you going to tell everybody you both can merge with you're partners?" At that both Tai and Davis turned round and stared wide eyed at him "I wasn't too sure about it before but judging by you're reactions I'm guessing I was right".

"When did you know?" Tai asked the Digi-destined of Kindness.

"By the way the Omnimon and Magnamon talked in duel voices" Ken said simply.

"Do the others know?" the second generation Gogglehead asked.

"Of course not, though I think Cody might have caught on" he smiled then "imagine their reaction if they saw you dedigivolve".

"Can you not tell anyone about this?" Tai asked to which he got a nod.

"Don't worry I won't, besides you two and that Gallantmon aren't the only knights in town" Ken said as he pulled out what looked like a 'Mark 2' "I think you have one of these too". Davis was surprised at that but Tai was just grinning.

"You want to join the knights?" the Digi-destined of Courage asked.

"Thanks but no thanks, though if you ever need me all you have to do is call" with that Ken walked away leaving both Goggleheads sighing before turning and walking in the other direction.

**Digital World, Eastern Quadrant, File Island**

"Magnamon mode change too Golden mode!" the golden knight exclaimed as he shifted into his second mode and charged towards the demon lord digimon 'Barbamon'. "Magna punch!" he shouted as he threw a punch and connected with the demon lord's face.

"Not bad knight" Barbamon growled "but you'll have to do better than that, Pandemonium Lost!" A blast of explosive energy shot out from the demon lord's left hand and flew at the golden knight who dodged the attack but only barely.

"Golden Missiles" the shoulder pads and knee pads opened up and launched a salvo of missiles at Barbamon.

"Death Lure!" the demon lord shouted as he created a bubble like shield which the missiles detonated harmlessly on it.

"Dawn" Davis muttered from inside his data sphere "who do you work for?!"

"As if I'll tell you" the demon lord replied with a grin and waved his wand in front of him "Greedy Wand!" The golden knight braced himself as the attack hit but he didn't feel a thing which surprised his adversary as well "impossible no' one has ever broken through my illusion and with relative ease!"

"Illusion? You mean like the one that Malomyotismon failed to use on me?" the golden knight asked with a grin as the symbol for the crest of Miracles darkened slightly "Magnamon mode change to Shadow mode!" Barbamon took a step back at the new evolution form in front of him with slight anger in his eyes.

"So you have another mode?" the demon lord growled "no' matter, you won't live long enough to find out its uses anyways, Pandemonium Lost!" The attack didn't hit because a shadow engulfed the Knight of Miracles and he disappeared into it.

"Not bad for a darkened Digivolution" Veemon said as the two occupants of the golden knight examined where they were. They we're in the darkness or more precisely the shadows between worlds. On one side of him he saw his bedroom and on the other he saw Barbamon looking around frantically looking for him.

"So we can phase into different dimensions, I think I'm gonna like this new Digivolution" Davis said with a wide smile before the knight shot out of the shadow that Barbamon was casting "Shadow Barrage!" The demon lord didn't have enough time to put up his shield as a dark burst of energy similar to Magnamon's normal blasts hit him in the back. The blast sent him back and he crashed into the floor a few meters away. Deciding it was time to finish this, Magnamon flew into the air above the demon lord and opened his shoulder pads and knees pads "Shadow Missiles!" Black version of Magnamon's conventional missiles shot out of the opened shoulder pads and hit the downed demon lord.

"NO!" Barbamon yelled as he was deleted.

About a mile away both Bio-mergers ChaosGallantmon and Omnimon we're facing off against the demon lord 'Leviamon'.

"Anima!" the crocodile like digimon muffled as he opened his mouth and spewed a stream of fire at the pair of knights which hit.

"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon shouted as he fired of a blast of energy from his right arm-cannon at the beast.

"Judecca Prison!" the dark Knight of the Hazard yelled as a large blast of energy was released from his shield at the demon lord. Both attacks connected and both sides kept it going but since Leviamon was the physically the strongest of all demon lord even though he was the slowest he easily overwhelmed the two knights.

"We can't keep this up much longer!" Tai yelled as he felt the strained on his right arm building and building.

"We can't give up!" the Hazard Tamer shouted back and then yelled to the digital heavens "Grani!"

"You called?" the dragon/glider asked as he bonded himself to the dark Knight of the Hazard.

"ChaosGallantmon mode change too Hazard Mode!" the Chaos knight shouted as Grani' boded to him and wings sprouted from his back. In his hands he now wielded two weapons, one was a pure black sword and the other was a double sided spear.

"You're right, we haven't' before and were not going to now" the fusion knight exclaimed as his entire body changed colour into a nothing but white armour "Omnimon mode change to Silver mode!"

"Let's finish this" ChaosGallantmon said as his black wings flapped and he flew downwards under the demon lord.

The Silver knight aimed his now glowing arm-cannon and fired "Omni Cannon!"

Just as the attack hit the Leviathan, ChaosGallantmon threw his spear at the underside of the beast's stomach and shouted "Crimson Darkness!"

The dark knight escaped the area just before both attack hit there marks and created a thunderous explosion which they we're sure that people over in the Western Quadrant heard. Both knights collapsed to the ground when the blast died down and slowly split apart. Both human and digimon gasped for air as Grani just lay on the ground not that far away clearly offline.

"Have you ever pulled a stunt like that before?" Tai asked while trying to pull himself together.

"Actually yes" Takato grinned and lay down on his back while remembering the Parasimon incident from a few months ago "of course I didn't escape that blast in time". Just then Tai began to laugh, followed closely by Takato and then the digimon while Magnamon landed not to far away and spilt into Davis and Veemon.

"Hey guys, you lot okay?" the Digi-destined of Miracles asked as he approached.

"Yeah we're fine; we just outran the biggest digital explosion ever, that's all".

**Author's Notes:** Well here we are again, here's Chapter3 and just so everyone knows I don't know what pairings to do about Davis and Tai. Someone tell me who do you think would be best with them and for god sake don't write 'Kari and Sora' though I am leaning towards bringing Sora into this. And just for the record I am a pure Rukato fan so don't tell me you want Jeri in there.

(Starts to break dance)…See ya Later…


	4. Chapter4: Enter the Knight of the Rose

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

**The Digital Knights**

Chapter4: Enter the Knight of the Rose

**Real World, Eastern Quadrant, School**

The new school year had started and classes were about to begin. It was morning and the previous night had been freezing so the majority of the people were wearing lots of cloths. (Note: I said the majority, which does not mean Davis) The second generation Gogglehead was only wearing his regular cloths and while it was freezing, he barely felt it. As the main doors opened and allowed for the students to enter, the Digi-destined of Miracle's thoughts weren't on the school or his friends like they usually were. Instead they were on the Digital World and the digimon that had been raging a war with the 'Knights of the Quadrants' for over four months now.

'_These Demon Lords are strong but what is Diaboromon planning to do?' _Davis thought as he entered the building and proceeded in the direction of his classroom _'I mean, at least with those Demon Lords I know what they want, complete domination of the worlds. But Diaboromon, I don't know what he wants' _upon entering the classroom, Davis looked around at the class and saw that he only recognized a few people. Those people being a few members of the school soccer team, a few people from last years class and Kari and TK.

Deciding it was better to stay away from them for a while, he chose a seat a ways back and next to the window. After awhile the rest of the class had chosen their seats and the only empty ones were around the Digi-destined of Miracles. He didn't mind though, there weren't that many people he was friends with anyways outside of the Digi-destined. Both Kari and TK were glancing worriedly over at him every few minutes but he was always looking out of the window at the scenery outside. He had been slowly drifting away from the rest of the Digi-destined and he didn't want that but knew his life would be a lot easier if he had no' attachments to anyone.

"Class, may I have you're attention please?" their new teacher (who's a grumpy old man by the way) grunted as he waited for everyone to look at him. Once everyone was waiting for him to continue he did "I'd like to introduce you to a new student who just transferred in".

Just then the classroom door opened and someone whom Davis immediately recognized as Takato Matsuki entered the room although he was not in his usual cloths. But then again he had been wearing the same cloths for about half of three-four months and the other half of that was in his Bio-merged forms. He was now dressed in a black coat with a red jumper underneath and black jeans. He didn't have his goggles on him but Davis figured that they were probably in the Tamer's bag which he had slung around his right shoulder.

He stepped up to the front of the class and said "hello, I'm Takato Matsuki; it's nice to meet you".

There were a few murmurs after that but they quieted down when the teacher said "please choose a seat and sit down".

The Tamer nodded and proceeded to the empty seat just behind Davis "hey goggles".

"Don't start that Takato or I might just go and get Rika to pay you a visit" Davis replied with a slight grin on his face. (Note: before someone decides to complain, the reason Davis knows about Rika is because he found Takato's notepad which contains all of his drawings. A few of them are of the Tamers and that includes Rika whom has the words 'Stupid Gogglehead' above her head).

"Are you kidding me? She'd kill me if she found out I just used a modified version of her 'Gogglehead' phrase" the Tamer said with a similar grin.

"If you say so, hey quick question: do you want to have a match later?" the Digi-destined of Miracles asked with a raised eyebrow.

"By match you mean a slugging match don't you?" Takato asked and grinned when Davis nodded "sure but can we wait until after school's over?"

"Fine" the Digi-destined of Miracles said as he looked at the empty chair beside him and noticed that the entire class was looking at the two of them including Kari and TK.

Takato noticed too but completely ignored them and asked "I'm hungry, is there anything eatable in the cafeteria?"

"Don't know, I eat packed lunch" Davis asked and shrugged "the food you make would probably taste a lot better compared to the stuff they serve here anyways even though you're a walking Hazard".

"What would you expect from a guy whose parents own a bakery?" the Tamer asked but never got a reply because of a certain interruption.

"Excuse me but can you two shut up so I can start my class?" the teacher said with his teeth gritting.

"Yes sir" they both said with a smile.

**Digital World, Eastern Quadrant, Azulongmon's Palace**

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon called out as he launched his attack at Magnamon. They had been training in the palace's underground arena for hours now and they were still going at it. Tai and Agumon had come down to see them more then once but decided not to disturb them. Besides who would want to get between a knight and his target when he is about to launch an attack? Magnamon shifted to his shadow mode and phased in the shadows right before the attack hit.

"Got to do better than that" Davis said with a grin as he emerged from another shadow on the other side of the room "Shadow Missiles!" The crimson knight raised his shield and let it take the blasts while he charged it.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon called out as he let loose the energy he had gather in his shield. The attack narrowly missed the golden knight and he readied his own but never got the chance "Gallantmon mode change to Medieval mode: MedievalGallantmon!" In a burst of speed the crimson knight charged towards Magnamon and attacked with his axe/staff "Final Crest!"

The attack connected and sent Magnamon hurtling towards the floor but not before launching his own attack "Shadow Barrage!" The attack hit and caused MedievalGallantmon to fall towards the floor of the chamber. Both knights crashed into the ground while creating a small crater around them. They both dedigivolved and tried to climb out of the craters they had made.

The Digi-destined of Courage sighed and then shouted so that they could hear him on the other side of the room "Davis! Since when do you have a darkened Digivolution?!"

"Huh? Err…since that incident on 'File Island' a few weeks ago" the Digi-destined of Miracles laughed nervously as he approached Tai.

"What?" Tai asked then sighed "great, just what we need, another darkened Digivolution".

"Yeah but I don't think it's a bad thing" the Hazard Tamer said "from what I can tell each mode has a different upgrade to the standard mode".

"So each one of the modes has a different boost in ability?" Tai asked to which he got a nod "then I guess my Silver mode must be the power mode".

"My shadow modes slower then Golden mode but packs more firepower and can phase into the shadow realm" Davis said with a grin but then blinked "is their any way to fuse them together? Like to use them all at once instead of having to mode change?"

"That's a good question, I think we'll ask Azulongmon about it later but for now we have a mission to do" when Tai said that both Takato and Davis looked at him expectedly "Azulongmon wants us to split up, one of us will be going to the Borderland to see if Diaboromon returned their after his defeat in the internet".

"You never did tell us what the deal was with that skeleton freak back then" Davis said to Takato to which he got a frown.

"As I was saying" Tai said annoyed that he was interrupted "one of us will be going to the South-East Borderland while one of us goes to the Southern Quadrant to pick up someone, I'll be doing that one and the other will be heading to the Northern Quadrant to check things out with the Sovereign of that area".

"I'll handle the Borderland, I need to go after Reapermon anyways" the Hazard Tamer said with slight anger in his eyes "but I do have one question, who are you picking up from the Southern Quadrant?"

"Some human girl with blond hair, not sure what her name is" the Digi-destined of Courage replied.

"Then I guess I'll handle the Northern Quadrant, I need a vacation anyway" Davis chuckled as the others simply shook their heads.

"We're not on vacation" Tai sighed.

**Digital World, Southern-Eastern Quadrant, Borderland**

"How did I get myself into this?" Gallantmon asked in Takato's voice as he crashed into the side of the cliff.

"This is payback for making me look weak from our last encounter" Beelzemon Blaster Mode said as hovered in the center of the canyon with his right arm-cannon raised and forming a pentagram shape out of its energy. (Note: Is Pentagram right? Err... whatever) "Corona Destroyer!" the demon lord shouted as he fired his most powerful attack. The Knight of the Hazard raised his shield and let it take the hit since Grani was out of commission on the cliff above.

The crimson knight charged his shield as and fired just before Beelzemon's attack hit it "Shield of the Just!" Both attacks connected with each other and sent shockwaves through the area. Once the demon lord was awaiting the dust to clear since both attacks connected right in front of the knight, the crimson knight glowed slightly and readied his new weapon "Gallantmon mode change Medieval mode: MedievalGallantmon!" Using the warrior knight heightened speed, the Knight of the Hazard jumped at the demon lord and called out "Final Crest!" as he swung his axe/staff at Beelzemon. The attack missed and knight landed harmlessly on the opposite cliff. He turned as he now stood on the southern side of the Borderland and aimed his axe/staff "Rage of Wyvern!" A blast of energy erupted from the end of the staff which the demon lord easily dodged.

"Is that the best you've got? You can't even touch me!" Beelzemon laughed.

'_This is bad, I can't get close enough to do any damage and whenever I use a long range attack he simply dodges it' _Takato gritted his teeth and the knight readied his axe-staff again _'I only have one chance to win this'._

"It looks like you're mode changes aren't helping you this time are they?" the demon lord grinned and aimed his arm-cannon "Corona Blaster!"

The warrior knight jumped at Beelzemon and narrowly dodged his attack as he glowed dark blue "MedievalGallantmon mode change to Chaos mode: ChaosGallantmon!" The dark Knight of the Hazard charged his shield as he attacked with his lance "Demon's Disaster!" The attack missed but just barely and Beelzemon was about to attack again but didn't get the chance because the dark knight's shield was now aimed at him and he couldn't dodge it at point Blanc range "Judecca Prison!" The blast of energy that erupted from the knight's shield covered the demon lord and deleted him instantly.

ChaosGallantmon didn't stop to see if his adversary had survived or not because he had to revert both his lance and shield back into his arms right before slammed into the Eastern side cliff. He grabbed a hold of one of the cliff ledges and slowly climbed up until he reached the top. Once at the top he let out a sigh before moving to check on his steed whom lay disabled a few feet away. "Are you okay Grani?" Guilmon asked from inside the knight.

"I have sustained damage to thirty-five percent of my body" the dragon/glider replied "I am still operational but my combat effectiveness has been greatly reduced".

The crimson knight sighed again and said "its alright, we'll head back to Azulongmon's Palace and get you patched up".

**Digital World, Northern Quadrant, Forest Region**

"Lampranthus!" the demon lord digimon 'Belphemon' shouted as he sent a large wave of flames at Magnamon who was currently dodging the attacks by phasing into the shadows of the trees blow. (Note: I have never seen this demon lord in action so bare with me).

He jumped up behind the demon lord and attacked "Magna Blast!" Hundreds of golden projectiles shot out from the golden knight and bombarded the demon lord's back.

Belphemon let out a low laugh as he turned seemingly undamaged and opened his mouth "Gift of Darkness!" A massive blast of dark energy spat out from the demon's mouth and connected with the knight. Magnamon fell to the floor and slowly climbed to his feet while chunks of his armour broke off from his main body. "You're still standing? How long do you think you can fight the darkness boy?" the demon lord asked as he raised his arms and readied another attack.

"As long as it takes to ensure that you demon lords never lay a finger on anyone I care about" the golden said and winced as pain captured his entire right side.

"Ha! What makes you think that we demon lords are the only ones you should be worrying about?" Belphemon continued to laugh.

"You mean Diaboromon and that skeleton freak?" Magnamon grunted as he strained to stay on his feet.

"Yeah, we demon lords only care about ruling over the worlds but those two and one other are far more dangerous. They plan on destroying everything and remaking everything in their image, they have a good idea even if it's completely suicidal to attempt it. Too bad you won't live long enough to find out if the worlds will burn or not" Belphemon grinned as he explained to the young knight "Lampranthus!"

"Scarlet Tempest!" a blast of compressed air intercepted the demon lord's attack and a deflected it away. Both the demon lord and the golden knight looked up to where the whirlwind had originated. On top of one of the branches stood a purple and yellow digimon holding a red rose in its hands. "Can't you both just get along?" the digimon spoke in a duel voice and was definitely a female's voice "no? alright then, Laser Lattice!" An energy net expanded from her palms and covered the demon lord which restricted his movements.

"What is this?!" Belphemon shouted as he struggled to break free.

"It's a cage of sorts that you can't break free from" the new digimon said as she walked closer.

"Want to bet?!" the demon lord yelled and broke through the net with an attack "Gift of Darkness!" With the net shattered he turned to the knight and prepared another attack "Gift of Darkness!"

Davis couldn't take this anymore and neither could Veemon so they triggered the mode change "Magnamon mode change too Golden mode!" Since Golden mode is Magnamon's fastest, he dashed at lightning speed and knocked the new digimon out of the way of the demon lord's attack just before it hit her. They both rolled across the ground as the blast zoomed by them and exploded.

"Thanks" she said after the two stopped rolling.

"Don't mention it" Davis said with a smile even though he knew she couldn't see it "what's you're name anyway?"

They both stood as she replied "Crusadermon, Knight of the Rose".

"Crusadermon huh? So another knight defends the worlds, are you sure you can keep up?" Magnamon grinned under his helmet and as both knights turned to the demon lord.

"Try not to slow me down too much" came the reply as the female knight charged forwards at Lightning speed so followed by Magnamon "Spiral Masquerade!" She disappeared from view because she was now moving so fast that the naked eye could not see her. She was literally flying circles around Belphemon while cutting him with the sharp yellow ribbons that covered sections of her body.

"Nice trick but here's the treat, Magna Punch!" the golden knight grunted as his fist connected with the demon lord's face. The speed of the attack, along with the Magnamon's normal strength was enough to send shockwaves through the area and send Belphemon into the ground. Both knight nodded to each other and ascended so that they we're just above the demon lord before doing the finishing blow.

"Scarlet Tempest!"

"Magna Inferno!"

Both attacks intertwined and doubled in strength as the compressed air turned into a whirlwind and the energy Magnamon released rapped itself around it to create a blazing tornado of fast moving flames. The attack hit dead center and the demon lord could only cry out in pain before the blast cut through him causing him to break into small pieces of data. The deleted digimon's data drifted away and both knights smiled under their helmets.

"Another demon lord down, I think I'm getting the hang of this" Davis said from his data-sphere as he turned and found himself alone in the opening where the battle had taken place "hey where'd that purple knight go?"

"Don't know but judging by the duel voice that she spoke in that can only mean she's either a DNA digivolved digimon or…" Veemon drifted off as Davis nodded in agreement.

"…Or she's a Bio-merged digimon".

**Author's Notes:** Who's the new knight? Where's she from? And whose side she on? All will be revealed in time but for now, Heh, Heh lets just say there'll be a few surprises waiting.

See Ya Later…


	5. Chapter5: Eternal Sorrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

**The Digital Knights**

Chapter5: Eternal Sorrow

**Real World, Eastern Quadrant, School**

As the class sat down in their seats to be their second day they quickly began talking amongst themselves and both of the Bio-mergers were currently talking quietly about their current problems with the Demon Lords…among other things.

"The Knight of the Rose?" the Tamer asked quietly.

"That's what she said" Davis whispered back.

"And she has a duel voice?" Takato asked and the Digi-destined of Miracles nodded "then is she a Bio-merger?"

"Not sure but Veemon seems to think so" Davis said "any ideas who she is?"

"Trying to stalk her are you?" the Tamer asked with a glint in his eyes.

"No, and don't give me that look" Davis replied as he shot a glare at his fellow knight.

"I was just messing with you, Gees…now I know why Kazu and Terriermon enjoyed mind games so much" Takato chuckled but stopped when he saw the teacher enter the classroom.

"Attention class!" the old man shouted which forced everyone to quiet down "we have two new students transferring into our class today and like yesterday they will introduce themselves".

With that said the classroom door opened and two blond-haired girls entered. One was dressed in a black gothic dress and the other was dress in a red dress with white stripes along the shoulder parts. It didn't take the Tamer long to realise who the gothic dressed girl was, he'd met her in the Southern Quadrant real World during the 'D-reaper Wars', her partner had willing sacrificed himself to give the Tamers the ability to Bio-merge and ultimately defeat the D-reaper.

She was also the granddaughter of one of the 'Monster Makers' whom created the Southern Quadrant Digital World. The Digi-destined of Hope recognized the other one as one of the French Digi-destined from the 'World Tour' last year.

"Hello I am Alice McCoy, it's a pleasure to meet you" the gothic dressed girl said in monotone and half of the class erupted in murmurs.

Some of the things that they were saying were a little harsh and if she did hear them she was simply ignoring them. She was staring straight at the Tamer and he was likewise staring back at her with slightly narrowed eyes.

Davis noticed this and lean back slightly "do you two know each other?"

"Yeah, her partner invented Bio-merging in the Real World" Takato replied in a whisper so as not to let the rest of the class hear him "it killed him after he gave us the ability".

"Sounds like she went through a rather bad experience" the Digi-destined of Miracles said with a wince as the other girl stepped up front.

"Hello, I'm Catharine Daine" she said as she smiled slightly at the class. (Note: as far as I can tell she has no' last name so I just made one for her out of one of the French Surname Website information).

Again the class began to talk about the newcomers but then settles as the teacher spoke again "okay girls please choose your seats and sit down".

Heh…let just say that Davis got a few glares from most of the male half of the class since the only seats available were the ones to his side and in front of him. Both girls noticed the seats and made their way towards the two Bio-mergers. Alice sat in the seat beside him and Catharine sat at the desk in front of him.

Catharine turned to face them and Davis recognized her face from when Malomyotismon was defeated hopefully for good this time. The entire room was silent as both of the girls locked eyes with the two Goggleheads and Takato could swear that he could have heard a pin drop at that moment.

The Tamer grinned slightly and said "well, Tai did say he was picking someone up yesterday, I should've known it was you".

"You never were good at taking the hint Gogglehead, even during the reunions" Alice said in monotone but the Tamer could tell she was laughing on the inside.

"Don't call me Gogglehead" Takato said with a sigh.

While the rest of the class was watching them, both TK and Kari were watching Davis and Catharine continuing to stare at each other. After the teacher had started the class everyone either concentrated or fell asleep but the French Digi-destined and the Digi-destined of Miracles were glancing at each other all during the lesson. Davis couldn't stop thinking he had met her after Malomyotismon's defeat and to add to that his 'Mark 2' was flashing gold constantly.

**Real World, Eastern Quadrant, School**

Davis stood at his locker as the partner of the Hazard walked up and leaned against the lockers beside him.

"Are we having another match after school or what?" Takato asked and Davis just shrugged.

"Don't know, I'll try and make it but I want to pay Ken a visit after school so I might not get their in time" Davis replied as he closed his locker.

"You think he's Crusadermon?" the Tamer asked.

"God no, there's no' way I'm gonna believe that his Bio-merged form is someone that ho…" Davis caught himself and looked away blushing right before the Tamer grinned.

"What was that Davis? I didn't quiet hear you" Takato said mockingly as he held a hand to his ear.

"Shut up Takato" Davis sighed before turning to leave. The rest of the day passed relatively quickly and finally school was let out. Once they were out everyone began to disperse and head home. As the students started towards their destination Davis heard his name being called out behind him. He turned to where the voice originated and saw that Kari, TK, Cody and Yolie approaching him. "Hey guys" he said with a forced smile.

"Hey Davis, do you want to come hang out with us today?" Kari asked him.

"No, sorry I can't, I need to pay Ken a visit" Davis replied as he slowly walked away waving "see ya later". To say that the Digi-destined were stunned would be an understatement, hell even their digimon were in shock at what had just happened.

"Did he just say 'no' to Kari?" Yolie asked with her mouth hanging open.

"Yes I think he did" TK said as he stared after him and his eyes widened slightly in surprise when he saw the new girl Catharine was staring at him as he walked out and vice-versa "and I think I know why".

"I think you just got dumped Kari" Yolie said as she shifted her glasses and then a thought hit her like a ton of bricks "wait a minute, did he say he was going to visit Ken?" She didn't wait for an answer, she simply ran after him with her partner in her bag.

"I think I'll be leaving too" Cody bid farewell and both the original Digi-destined were left to think at what had just happened.

In the space of just a few minutes, Davis had said 'no' to Kari, Yolie went with him to see Ken; Cody had gone God knows where and a French girl was staring at Davis as they all left. It was then that TK felt dread capture him as he realised that without a leader there was no' team and without Davis the 'Second Generation' were no' more.

"Kari, when did the team start to fall apart?" TK asked the question as the Digi-destined of Light stared down at the ground.

She didn't reply but a single thought ran through her head and it made her heart ache with regret _'when Davis stopped loving me'._

**Real World, Eastern Quadrant, Ichijouji apartment**

Davis and Yolie stood knocked on the door and awaited someone to answer it. Eventually the door opened and Ken's mother let them in. Eventually Ken came out and greeted them.

"Hey guys, not to sound rude or anything but what are you doing here?" the Digi-destined of Kindness asked as he gestured for them to come into his room.

They obliged and Davis as usual couldn't help but grin "well you see I was wondering if you would want to have a match?" Ken raised his eyebrow at this and looked over at Wormmon whom lay on his bed "I face a new guy all the time but I want to face someone different for once who isn't trying to kill me". Yolie looked between the two and didn't want to ask what they were talking about until after they were done so she kept quiet.

Ken finally nodded and asked "what about Yolie? She's not a…"

"Ow right" the Digi-destined of Miracles turned to her and asked "Yolie...err…you wouldn't by any chance be willing to keep a secret would you?"

She stared at him a few moments before nodding reluctantly "sure".

"Good, now…Heh where to begin?" Davis began to explain about what had been happening with himself and the knight for the past few months. Once he had finished Ken passed him a drink and sat down on the floor beside him. "Now remember Yolie if you don't tell anybody then we'll let you come and watch okay?" She nodded numbly and together the three Digi-destined stood.

"Mom! I'm going out!" Ken shouted from the door as Davis readied the digital gate on Ken's computer.

"Be careful dear!" his mother replied and the Digi-destined of Kindness joined his friends.

"Ready?" Davis asked and both Yolie and Ken nodded "okay, Digi-port open!" With that all three destined and their digimon disappeared and materialised out of a computer in the Eastern Quadrant of the Digital World's desert region. "It's this way" Davis said as Veemon walked up beside him "we're probably going to need to go faster if we want to make it one time". Yolie watched as pulled out his 'Mark 2' and held it towards Veemon "Bio-merge activate!"

"Might as well join you" Ken said as he held out his own 'Mark 2' towards Wormmon "Bio-merge activate!"

_Bio-merge Digivolution_

"Veemon Bio-merge too Magnamon!" both Davis and Veemon fell towards each other and and in a blinding light they became one being. Blue skinned body and the Golden armour that he wore as he now stood in all of his glory.

"Wormmon Bio-merge too…" Ken and Wormmon merged into one being and stood as the light died down and revealed a multicoloured knight with a tiger like headpiece and a pair of wings "…Duftmon!"

"You two really can merge with you're partners" Yolie said amazed as she stared in awe at the two knights.

"If you would follow us 'Lady Inoue'" the Knight of Strategy said as his body began to glow "Duftmon mode change too Leopard Mode!" The Knight now stood on all fours and his body shape and armour were now that of a tiger "led the way Knight of Miracles".

"I had forgotten the slight change in personality when being Bio-merged" Magnamon sighed and shook his head before turning to Yolie "I suggest you digivolve your partner so we can get to where we're going fast".

"Err…yeah" she turned to Hawkmon whom nodded "Digi-armour energise!"

"Hawkmon Armour Digivolve too Halsemon: The Wings of Love!" the Bird digimon exclaimed proudly as he landed and allowed Yolie to mount him.

"Follow me" Davis said from inside his data sphere as he turned towards where the palace's energy signature was coming from and accelerated into the distance closely followed by Duftmon and Yolie riding on Halsemon. After about fifteen minutes both Magnamon and Duftmon stopped.

Halsemon slowed to a stop beside them and Yolie raised and eyebrow "what is it?"

"I wasn't sure before but we're being followed" Magnamon said as shifted into his Golden mode.

"Duftmon mode change to standard mode!" the Sage Knight revert back to his normal mode and drew a long white blade "any idea where it is?"

"I can barely sense him" the Golden Knight said as he examined the barren desert around them.

"End Waltz!" came a shout and Magnamon shot towards Halsemon and covered the digimon and his passenger with his body as multiple shockwaves impacted the knight's back. Duftmon had flown over to where the shockwaves had originated in the sand and aimed his sword down at it.

A blast of energy erupted from the blade and tore into the sand as he called out "Aussterben!"

The blast spread out over a wide are and Duftmon wasn't the cause of this. The energy was being blocked by a rather large some kind shield before it hit its target. The blast died down and the dust cleared while Magnamon got to his feet. There standing is a rather large crater of sand was a large blue humanoid digimon with a skull-like helmet, a double edged spear in one hand and an equally large shield in the other.

"And you are?" Magnamon asked as he shifted to his shadow mode.

"Craniummon, the Knight of Steel" the large blue knight and it took only one sentence to recognize the duel voice that the knight spoke in.

"Cody?" all of the Digi-destined asked at the same time which just made the juggernaut of a digimon nod.

"Of course, who'd did you expect?" Craniummon asked.

"You just attack me! Have you seen the amount of damage the back armour took?!" Davis exclaimed as he showed his batter back armour to the Cobalt Knight "what we're you thinking?"

"I don't know, I thought it would be fun" his answer caused the others to sweat drop.

"We keep forgetting about the slight change in personality when being Bio-merged" Duftmon said as he shook his head.

**Digital World, Eastern Quadrant, Azulongmon's Palace**

"Final Justice!" CrimsonGallantmon shouted as he fired off his most powerful attack in that mode at Omnimon. The attack connected and the Fusion Knight was implanted in the wall of the arena-room. He was about to bring down his sword when he heard a voice from the room's entrance. This distraction of course proved a fatal mistake as Omnimon aimed his right arm-cannon at the crimson knight and fire.

"Supreme Cannon!" the blast erupted and the knight threw his spear to intercept the blast which it did.

"Crimson Light!" as both attacks hit each other a massive shockwave was sent through the room, forcing both knights to unmerge. Takato and Tai collapsed on the floor as did their partners. They lay face up and couldn't help but wince as they felt pain shoot through their bodies.

"That's going to hurt in the morning" both the Tamer of the Hazard and the Digi-destined of Courage looked over at the entrance and saw that Davis, Ken, Yolie and Cody were standing there along with their partners.

Unable to move the two humans could only speak as they tried to pick themselves up off the ground "Davis what are they all doing here?"

"Ken and Cody are knights and as for Yolie err…she just sought of followed us" Davis explained as he scratched the back of his head nervously make both the Digi-destined of Courage and the Tamer of the Hazard sigh in defeat.

That's when Takato started to grin at Davis "really? She isn't Crusadermon by any chance is she?"

Davis blushed at the mention of that name and he said with slight embarrassment "NO! And don't start with that again!"

"Am I missing something?" Tai asked as finally he, Takato and their digimon stood up from the ground.

"Ow nothing other than Davis has a crush on the girl who Bio-merges into a knight called Crusadermon even though he hasn't met her" the Tamer said casually as he received a glare from said destined.

"Another bio-merged knight? Any idea who she is?" Tai asked and the tamer shook his head.

"Nope, not a clue"

**Digital World, Eastern Quadrant, Azulongmon's Palace**

Hours passed by and while Tai, Takato, Ken and their partners in the Gate-room having a drink at the bar-like stand. Craniummon and Magnamon we're having a match in the arena-room. Yolie and Hawkmon were watching with interest but you could tell just by looking at her that she was slightly jealous of their abilities.

"You want to help you're friends do you not?" a voice asked from behind her at the Entrance.

She turned and saw that it was Azulongmon. The knights either didn't notice or didn't care because they continued their match as if it was an everyday thing which for them it was. Yolie looked up at the face of the Great dragon Sovereign and then looked away to hide the emotion that had captured her face. Longing.

"Yeah, what do I have to do to gain the power to fight alongside them?" she asked as she turned back to the match.

"You have to be willing to feel the pain you're partner feel during combat" with those words said the Sovereign dropped a 'Mark 2' on the floor and departed from the arena.

She looked down at the device and slowly picked it up _'willing to feel pain?'_ She was slightly scared for a second but replaced it with the one emotion she had always used when she was scared and that was anger. _'No' way am I gonna let those guys save the world by themselves' _she thought as she held the Digivice towards her partner whom nodded "Bio-merge activate!"

_Bio-merge Digivolution_

"Hawkmon Bio-merge too…" both knights then stopped their match and looked over at the new Bio-merge in expectancy as a new knight emerged from the dimming light "Dynasmon!"

While both Magnamon and Craniummon went over to congratulate the Knight of the Winds two figures stood in the shadows.

"Another knight has joined the ranks it seems" Sleipmon said with a duel female voice as Crusadermon leaned on the wall beside them.

"Yes I can see that, but I just hope us 'Knights of the Quadrants' can win the battle to come since the Digi-destined are no' more" Crusadermon said solemnly as she stopped leaning on the wall and both knights disappeared in column of roses.

**Digital World, Eastern Quadrant, Azulongmon's Palace**

And so time passed and finally the day came when the class entered its final year. But this year was the year everything changed for everybody.

Takato walked through the hallowed halls of the Palace with Tai and Davis by his sides. They had been asked to come to the Palace immediately and were told it was important but Azulongmon didn't say anything else. As they entered the Gate-room they saw that Azulongmon was hovering above them and Gennai was standing to the side. Something was up and they all felt it.

"You asked to see us?" Tai asked as their partners came to a stop beside them.

The Sovereigns face turned grim at those words and he spoke sadly "I have some good news and some bad news to relay to you all".

Everyone became nervous at those words and Davis asked "give us the good new first please".

Azulongmon nodded and replied "the good news is that Gennai had finally completed the Ark and you are able to return home Knight of the Hazard".

The Tamer looked surprised at that and smiled slightly. It had been three years since he left his world and he wouldn't mind seeing it again. But then if that was the good news then…

"And the bad news?" Takato asked reluctantly as his smiled disappeared from his face.

The Sovereign looked down as he was about to shatter the Tamer's dream of returning to his normal life forever.

"Reapermon attacked you're world three days ago, we only received word an hour ago but Reapermon didn't attack any of the Tamers" Azulongmon said sadly as he saw that the Tamer of the Hazard was looking at him in confusion.

"Besides the Tamers, only Hypnos would be a threat to Reapermon, did they get attack?" Takato asked but the Sovereign shook his dragon head.

"No, he attacked the new home of you're parents" Azulongmon said sadly as he finally destroyed the Tamer's dream "I'm sorry Tamer but your parents are dead".

**Author's Notes:** Well there you have it, the stage is set, the roles are taken, the curtain has gone up and now the show must go on. One thing, my Email has had a problem so can someone try and send me an email so I can figure out if it still works or not? Thanks.

Here is a list of knights and titles just encase some of you don't know them:

Gallantmon: The Knight of the Hazard-Crimson Knight

Omnimon: The Knight of Fusion-Fusion Knight

Magnamon: The Knight of Miracles-Golden Knight

Duftmon: The Knight of Strategy-Sage Knight

Crusadermon: The Knight of the Rose-Rose Knight

Craniummon: The Knight of Steel-Cobalt knight

Dynasmon: The Knight of the Winds-Silver knight

Sleipmon: The Knight of Speed-Pegasus Knight

Who are the knights Crusadermon and Sleipmon? What will Takato do now that he can return home? And what will he do if he comes it contact with Reapermon? All will be revealed in the Chapter6: Homecoming


	6. Chapter6: Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

**The Digital Knights**

Chapter6: Homecoming

**Real World, Southern Quadrant, Shinjuku Park**

Rika Nonaka (A.K.A The Digimon Queen) was walking quietly through the park as her partner the fox digimon 'Renamon' jumped from tree to tree above her. A lot had changed during the last three years for the Tamers and Rika was a prime example.

Kazu and Kenta had moved away with their partners. Impmon somehow managed to revive Leomon and ever since he came back Jeri had seemingly disappeared with her family into her father's business. Ryo had disappeared long ago and hasn't been seen since.

Henry and Jeri had been dating for over two years now and the Bunny Tamer actually proposed to her even though they were both still in school. They were scheduled to get married right after graduation, as for the Susie and the twins. They were currently working for Hypnos as the 'Digimon-Attack Defence Force' along with the new groups of Tamers that had been popping up all over the world.

That brings us finally to Rika, without a leader the Tamers had disbanded and left the Kitsune Tamer with a rather large amount of emotional damage considering everything started to go down hill on her thirteenth birthday (the day Takato disappeared). Rika had reverted back into her Ice Queen persona; a year ago her Grandmother had passed away peacefully in her sleep and her mother was never home much since then.

Both Rika and her mother were now living completely separate lives. Hypnos was paying the Kitsune Tamers bills or at least they were before now. Hypnos had recently fired her because she was the only tamer in their employment whom fought alone even though she's one of the only ones capable of digivolving her partner to the mega level.

As she exited the park she spotted a digital field forming down the street. She was going to ignore it but decided against it when she saw Beelzemon fly out of it followed by his bike Behemoth. The two of them crashed into the pavement and slid along the surface until they hit the wall of a nearby building…hard.

Now there weren't many things capable of knocking the mischievous demon lord around like that in any world so naturally Rika assumed the worst when the fog dissipated and revealed Susie in her Bio-merged form of Cherubimon facing off against a digimon the older Tamer didn't recognize.

She tried to bring up its statistics on her D-arc but got only got its name 'Reapermon' so instead she pointed the device towards her partner whom phased in beside her "Bio-merge activate!"

_Bio-merge Digivolution_

"Renamon Bio-merge too Sakuyamon!" the Shaman Priestess declared as she readied her staff. Cherubimon charged with her 'Lightning Spear attack' as the Priestess sent multiple fox spirits to hold their opponent down "Spirit Strike!"

"Burning Cyclone!" the skeleton digimon shouted as he spun around creating a whirlwind of fire to block the attacks. Once that was done the two Bio-merged digimon backed off as the blazing tornado died down. "If that's the best you Tamers have got then, you don't stand a chance" Reapermon chuckled as he aimed his left wrist-cannon and fired "Bone Duster!" The massive blast of flames erupted from the cannon and hit Cherubimon dead center causing her to fall away and separate "and then there was one".

"Amethyst Wind!" Sakuyamon shouted as she summoned hundreds of crystalline shards and directed them towards Reapermon at high speeds.

"Bone Duster!" the skeleton digimon shouted as he destroyed the shards with his own attack. The attack didn't stop once the shards were gone though, no' it kept going and hit the 'Crystal Sphere' Sakuyamon had put up to defend herself with. She noticed the collection of the new Tamers watching with wide-eyes as her shield slowly started to collapse under the pressure of constant bombardment. "I'll make sure their deaths are far less painless" Reapermon said with a low laugh before Sakuyamon's shield finally collapsed.

Flames covered the area as the shouts of "Rika!" echoed when they saw the flames engulf Sakuyamon. The flames continued to burn as the Tamers stared wide-eyed at where the Priestess stood moments ago. None of them could believe it; they had already lost so many, why did they have to lose another friend. Heh heh…the next part came as quite a surprise to everyone there including Reapermon.

"Judecca Prison!" a large blast of energy erupted for the flames and connected with the skeleton digimon sending him crashing into a nearby building. The flames died down rather fast and revealed what stood where Sakuyamon was supposed to have been deleted. A grey and blue version of Gallantmon stood over the Shaman with his cape waving in the wind and Sakuyamon panting on her knees behind him.

"Ta-Takato?" Rika asked from inside her data-sphere.

"Hey Rika long time no' see, wait here, I'll deal with this freak" the dark knight said while not taking his eyes of Reapermon "what is with you and hurting pretty girls you sorry excuse for a blob?!"

"Now, now Gallantmon or is it ChaosGallantmon? No' matter, if you want revenge then here I am" Reapermon said and lunged forward "Grim Slasher!"

"Hugoth Blaster!" a beam of energy hit the skeleton digimon from above and sent him crashing into the ground in front of the knight.

"You keep forgetting that a knight never fights alone!" ChaosGallantmon shouted as he attacked "Demon's Disaster!"

Reapermon stood and took the attack straight in the chest which pushed him back a little but not damaging him too much "you're becoming annoying Hazard". With that he faded into his own shadow and disappeared.

Once Reapermon was gone all of the anger ChaosGallantmon felt vanished and he separated into Takato and Guilmon. They turned towards the Tamers and saw that both groups were staring at him in disbelief. He was wearing a crimson jumper and a pair of black jeans so it took the Rika along with Susie and the twins a second to recognize him.

"Err…hey guys, sorry we're a little late getting back here but the traffic was terrible" what happened next was what some would consider shocking and according to the now dedigivolved Impmon quite frightening. Sakuyamon unmerged and Rika ran towards the Hazard Tamer.

"Gogglehead!" he closed his eyes expecting a punch but instead got a hug from the red-haired Tamer.

Slowly he opened his eyes and felt a bit nervous about what she was doing "err…Rika?"

"Is this a dream?" she asked while she let a few tears fall down her face.

"Err…no, it's really me and I'm back but I'm not sure for how long".

**Real World, Eastern Quadrant, School**

"So Takato has went back home has he? Then why aren't you with him? Don't you want to see you're Grandfather?" the Digi-destined of Miracles asked.

"I do but even if I did go back, I wouldn't be able to see him. He works for Hypnos after all" the blond-haired Tamer said matter-of-factly causing Davis and Catherine to sigh.

"One question Davis? Where's you're goggles?" Catherine asked as she noticed they weren't in his hair.

"Ow that, I sent them over to Willis in America so he can choose the next leader of the Digi-destined" Davis replied casually.

The three of them walked out of the main doors since it was the end of school and they continued on until they split up at the gates. The Digi-destined of Miracles grinned when he saw that Alice had met up with Tai just outside of the School gates while Catherine seemed to disappear. The Digi-destine of Miracles then proceeded to walk home, when he arrived he opened the door and dropped his bag on his bed as he turned towards his computer. He held out his 'Mark 2' and asked "you coming Veemon?"

The blue dragon digimon jumped out of the bag and dashed over while nodding "I'm with ya".

"Alright then Digi-port open!" with that both human and digimon disappeared into the computer. They reappeared in the mountain region of the Eastern Quadrant at the very top of a mountain and Davis held his 'Mark 2' towards his partner "Bio-merge activate!"

_Bio-merge Digivolution_

"Veemon Bio-merge too Magnamon!" the Golden knight exclaimed as he now stood in his Bio-merged form. He turned and flew in the direction of Azulongmon's palace "Magnamon mode change too Golden mode!"

He accelerated through the digital air and was about to pass a nearby village when he noticed something very odd. He stopped and checked what he thought was wrong and was slightly surprised at what he found. The village seemed abandoned; he shifted into his shadow mode and melted into the shadow realm. He checked all of the shadows nearby from his view and saw something he did not expect.

In the clouds above village were two figures exchanging attacks with another figure that appeared much darker. He squinted his eyes to try and make out who they were but he didn't really need because two of them fell from the sky and crashed into the center of the village square.

The other figure landed not to far away and the Golden knight immediately knew who it was _'Lilithmon'._

"You know you knights need to do better then that" she said as the two figures climbed out of the respected craters. Davis's eyes widened as he recognized one of them was Crusadermon but the other was basically a horse with wings and a pair of arms. "I'm not sure whether to kill you quickly or not" she said as she readied he claw "what do you think Sleipmon?"

"I think you should shut up" the Pegasus knight said in a female duel-voice.

"Phantom Pain!" the demon lord yelled as she sent a mist of darkness at the knights.

"Shadow Barrage!" the Golden knight shouts as he jumps out from the shadow realm and towards the demon lord. His attack connects with hers and cancels each other out.

"Not you again" Lilithmon snarled as she slowly flew above them "fine if you want to face me then meet me at 'Matrix City' in one week". With that had her robes cover her and then vanish taking her with it.

After she left Magnamon turned to the other two knights and asked "who are you?"

"You'll find out eventually" Sleipmon said in monotone.

The Golden knight sighed and asked "okay, I'll find out later but for now do you mind telling me why you two were no' match for her? There are two of you and if I'm not mistaken you're both mega level knight?"

"She had help but he left after he delivered his first attack" Crusadermon answered as she rubbed her right shoulder which he noticed that her armour-pad was cracked.

"Who?" Davis asked while staring at her damaged shoulder.

"A demon lord known as Lucemon" Sleipmon answered and the Golden knight's head snapped to look at her "he is the leader of the Demon Lords".

"I thought Daemon was" Magnamon said as he shifted back into his Golden mode.

"No, the only reason Lucemon is their leader is because he is the most powerful of them all and because he can use both Light and Darkness together" Sleipmon explained and Davis could have sworn he heard her voice before.

"We'll be going now, thanks for the help" Crusadermon said as both she and Sleipmon started to fly away.

Before the Golden knight moved he heard one single whisper in the wind saying _'Thanks Davis'._

**Real World, Southern Quadrant, Nonaka Residence**

"Okay where have you been for the last three years?" Rika asked almost annoyed as the younger Tamers and Takato sat down in her room.

"In the Digital world working for Azulongmon" the Hazard Tamer said simply.

He had asked the younger Tamers and Rika to remain quiet about him still being alive since he it would only cause them pain when he departed again. In all honesty he didn't want Rika to find out he was back but when he saw her about to get hit by one of Reapermon's attacks he just couldn't stand back and watch.

"And you didn't contact us?" the Kitsune Tamer tried to contain her anger at the memory of him saving her from the Parasimon like a damsel in distress all those years ago.

"It was impossible and as for why I'm not staying here for very long" he paused before continuing "Reapermon attacked new home of my parents last week, they're dead". All occupants of the room gasped and he continued "if I come back here then I'll just be living a shadow of my former life but I'll worry about that later".

"I'm sorry" Rika managed to say eventually.

"For now my only concern is Reapermon, he's the D-reaper's new form and I'm going to kill him" Takato said matter-of-factly before turning and smiling at Suzie "don't tell me, you're the leader of the new Tamers?"

"Yeah" the eleven year old girl nodded as the Hazard Tamer removed his goggles from around his neck.

"Think of these as a legacy of sorts" he said as he handed Suzie the goggles and she took them "just for the love of god don't put them on and make sure the next group's leader gets them as well after you retire". He smiled and turned back to the red-haired Tamer "Rika as far as the rest the older Tamers are concerned I died three years ago and will most likely never come back once I leave here".

Well you're not going alone" Rika declared "I'm going with you whether you like it or not".

Takato didn't even try to talk her out of it considering what he heard from Impmon about what happened to everyone after he had supposedly died "what about you're mom?"

"To her I no' longer exist so I have no' attachments here, I'm going with you" the Kitsune Tamer clarified.

The Hazard Tamer sighed "alright go pack you're things".

She nods and leaves the room but not before handing a key over too Suzie "from now on this house is yours". As Rika went to pack, the younger Tamers began asking Takato questions about everything he had been through since he disappeared. Both Guilmon and Grani were outside in the yard while Guilmon tried to effect repairs on the dragon/glider.

"You need to release the intake valves from their locked position" Grani stated and the Hazard dragon did as told causing the engines of the glider to glow slightly "thank you".

"You're welcome" Guilmon said and then turned while smiling "hey Renamon you can come out if you want".

The fox-digimon phased in beside him and he asked "how did you know I was there?"

"My nose has gotten better" he said with a smile.

"That's good to know, I guess all that time in the digital world would have gotten you a better sense of smell" Renamon said with her eyes closed.

"Not really, we usually spend our time Bio-merged in our different modes" the red dino stated.

"You mean Crimson mode?" the Kitsune asked.

"As well as Medieval mode, Chaos mode and Hazard mode" Guilmon replied cheerfully.

"What?"

**Digital World, Eastern Quadrant, Azulongmon's Palace**

"This is bad" Ken said simply as sat facing the large TV on the wall of the Palace lounge along with the rest of the Royal Knights human and digimon half's. (Minus Crusadermon and Sleipmon of course).

The image displayed on screen was of a city, but not just any city a Digital world high tech city with thousands of what Takato identified a Parasimon roaming about. He and Rika had arrived yesterday and she was still getting everything done even though she barely packed anything.

"How many?" Tai asked.

"Unknown but it has been confirmed that Armageddemon, Diaboromon and the remaining Demon Lords are inside the city" Ken replied as he turned off the TV.

"So what do we do?" Yolie asked as she looked around at the group.

"We're hopelessly outnumbered" Cody replied and sighed "those Parasimon may be weak but they are definitely strong in numbers".

"That city is the main digital communication center for this Quadrants internal long range communications system" Ken explained "if Diaboromon were ever to gain control of it he'd be able to hack into the Eastern Quadrants nuclear arsenal launching systems just like he did before".

"So here we go again?" Tai sighed as he thought back to when this all started with the seven children who went summer camp "I don't think I have it any other way". He then smiled and looked at everyone in the room "are we going?" Yolie and Cody seemed nervous but everyone else nodded their heads. Seeing that their friends had agreed without hesitation they also agreed knowing that they wouldn't miss this for the world…literally. "Alright then we'll leave in one week so everyone get ready for anything" the leader of the knights said with a smile before turning to Ken "can you find someone for me?"

"Sure, who?" the Digi-destined of Kindness asked.

"A digimon called Veedramon"

**Author's notes:** Heh heh I bet you weren't expecting that were you? Anyway I know I'm evil and I want to see some reviews but that's just me. As for the story, I might take a little while to get the next chapter out because I'm trying to update 'Time's Tournament' and 'Searching' so don't expect one of these on a weekly bases.

Anyway review and err…See Ya Later….


	7. Chapter7: Corruption

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

**The Digital Knights**

Chapter7: Corruption

**Real World, Eastern Quadrant, Kamiya Apartment**

(Note: I have never read V-Tamers so there will be errors).

It had been two days since the knight's meeting and they had all scheduled the attack for the Sunday which was in five days. Now most of the Royal Knights were taking time off to prepare while others…

"What do you mean you're going on patrol now?" the Digi-destined of Courage asked "you do remember that we are about to fight one of the largest battles in digital history right?"

"I just can't sit around here and wait!" Davis replied "and I'm sure neither can you".

Tai sighed at that "fine come on I'm going with you, I need to meet someone anyways".

"Alright" Veemon cheered as they all approached the computer.

"Digi-port open!" with that both humans and their partners disappeared into the computer "who are we looking for by the way?"

"Bio-merge activate!" both humans shouted together.

_Bio-merge Digivolution_

"Agumon Bio-merge too Omnimon!" the fusion knight declared and his cape waved in the wind that had surrounded them.

"Veemon Bio-merge too Magnamon!" the Golden knight grinned under his helmet as his molten armour cooled and solidified into pure Gold Digizoid.

"I asked Ken to locate an old friend of mine, he's a Veedramon but he likes to be called Zeromaru or Zero for short" Tai explained as both knights ascended into the clouds and disappeared into the distance.

"A digimon with a name other then their species? Well we've seen stranger things" Davis stated and then was struck by with a thought (please no' Davis bashing jokes) "is this Veedramon by any chance have a relation to Veemon?"

"Yes, both species are sought of like cousins" Omnimon stated as the two accelerated away from their location.

**Digital World, Eastern Quadrant, Azulongmon's Palace**

The Hazard Tamer sat on the roof of the palace and was staring out at the vast fields that surrounded them. He had returned from his last patrol of the Quadrant an hour earlier and both his steed and his partner were currently in the palace's hangar. It was nightfall now but Takato couldn't sleep. His mind kept on drifting back to his human parents, then to his old friends the Tamers and then finally to the life he no' longer had.

'_It's my fault my family got targeted' _the Hazard Tamer thought as he stared up at the clear star filled sky.

Below him in the Gate-room sat Rika at the bar with her partner resting in that shadows of the palace' room they were assigned too. Beside the Kitsune Tamer sat Yolie whom she had become friends with because they seemed to understand each other well enough (mostly because they both like yelling at people so much).

"Are you going to comfort him or not?" Yolie asked suddenly causing the Kitsune Tamer to shoot a glare at her.

"I…" she tried to answer but the words wouldn't come.

"He's hurt, his parents are gone and if you don't do something he'll be to far gone to be able to come back to you" Yolie said simply and downed another drink.

"But he's…he's…" she was going to finish but couldn't because she was interrupted by the brown haired girl beside her.

"Good looking, crazy, lucky and plain idiotic?" Yolie supplied which caused Rika to look away blushing slightly.

"No, what I was going to say was he's a Gogglehead" Rika replied slightly annoyed.

Yolie grinned at that and said "same thing".

The red-haired Tamer drank down a bit more of her drink before smiling slightly and then standing "I think I'll go for a walk".

Yolie waved as she left "I think Takato's on the roof at the moment".

Rika made her way up to the roof and slowly she opened the roof-door. She climbed up and now stood on the slightly slanted roof. She turned and climbed upwards while looking around to find the person she was looking for. She found him to her right; he was currently sitting with his legs hanging over the side of the steep part of the roof.

She approached from his side but he didn't notice. She stood there for a moment and he still didn't notice. He was just staring, staring off into the vast landscape that surrounded the palace and he couldn't help but let a single tear run down the side of his face. Rika eyes widened slightly when she saw this and it was then that the Hazard Tamer was alerted to her presence.

He turned to look at her and tried to smile but his eyes were filled with nothing but sadness. He opened his mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come out, he stood and walked towards her. He was about to walk passed her but she moved into his way.

"Rika I…" he couldn't finish what he was going to say because in one swift motion the red-haired Tamer closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against his. At that moment his mind went blank, half of him wanted to pull away so he could run before she figured out what she was doing while the other side of him wanted him to just relax and go with the flow. (Naturally he picked the second half of him).

They continued this for several minutes, only stopping to breath and then the Hazard Tamer took the initiative. He took her hand and pulled her down the side of the roof. Once the two were back in the palace they continued to kiss as they made their way through the many corridors of the building.

Finally they reached the Hazard Tamer's room and he pushed opened the door. He then picked her up bridal style and carried her inside while making sure he shut the door behind them.

Insert Imagination

**Digital World, Northern-Eastern Quadrant, Borderland**

Both Magnamon and Omnimon landed on the edge of the cliff as they stared at the scene in front of them. Before them was a very strange scene, Sleipmon lay battered on the ground near them and the Fusion knight was already at her side. In the center of the canyon was Lilithmon holding a gasping for breath Crusadermon by the neck and smiling evilly at the Golden knight.

"I couldn't wait for you to come to me so I thought we could have some fun before the final showdown" the demon lord grinned and let go of the now unconscious Rose knight. Magnamon shifted into his Golden mode but was too late; Crusadermon disappeared into the abyss below and that's when Lilithmon attacked "Nazar Nail!"

Magnamon couldn't believe it; someone whom saved his life numerous times had just perished and disappeared from the worlds. Just before the demon lord's attack connected he felt something he had never felt before, something dark, destructive and its name was anger.

_Bio-merge corrupted_

"Magnamon mode change too Ruin Mode" black shockwaves erupted from the knight and sent Lilithmon back about twenty feet. The once Golden knight now hovered in the center of the Canyon with his armour and skin pure black. A dark blue aurora covered him and his eyes were red with rage.

To say that the demon lord was a bit scared would be an understatement "Phantom Pain!" A blast of mist was sent towards the corrupted knight but it didn't hit its target. Magnamon vanished and reappeared a second later behind Lilithmon "what?"

"Ruin Impact!" the knight growled as he slammed his fist into the back of the demon lord. The force of the impact alone would have been enough to break a ten story building in half not to mention the shockwaves that came with it. Lilithmon was hurtled into the side of the Northern Quadrant cliff and Magnamon looked ready to finish the job.

"Davis! Stop!" a voice called out from behind the knight. Using the moment of distraction Lilithmon disappeared into the shadows and the corrupted knight turned. "Davis?" Omnimon asked but got only a growl as a response _'no, that's not Davis at the moment and I think it's safe to say he looks ready to kill me'._

The Fusion knight readied his sword and didn't have to wait long before Magnamon attacked "Ruin Impact!"

"Transcendent Sword!" the two attacks connected and both were both jumped away from each other.

In a flash Magnamon disappeared from view and reappeared above him "Ruin Blast!" The blast of dark blue energy hit the Fusion knight dead center and sent him crashing into ground near the edge of the Eastern Quadrant cliff.

'_This is bad; he could kill me right now and with that kind of speed I can't even keep up with him' _Omnimon thought as he climbed to his feet and the dust settled around him to reveal the form of Magnamon approaching _'come on I need a miracle'._ Just then his chest began to glow with the crest of courage on it and he felt a surge of power engulf him "Omnimon mode change too Omega mode!"

The Corrupted knight accelerated towards him "Ruin Impact!"

There was no' difference to the Fusion knight except the colour of his armour was orange like his crest "Transcendent Sword!" With a thunderous explosion the area around the two shattered and was now nothing but a scorched area. Omnimon couldn't hold his form and so he split apart into Tai and Agumon while Magnamon stood not too far away with a few dents in his armour. The corrupted knight's shoulder pads then opened and revealed the missiles held within. _'Damn, not even my new mode is a match for him'_ Tai closed his eyes as he readied himself for the pain to come.

"Ruined Missiles!" the corrupted knight fired twenty at the Digi-destined of courage and his partner.

"Tense Great Shield!" a voice called out as the missiles impacted and dust covered the area. When the dust died down Tai looked up at the digimon standing between him and Magnamon.

"Zero?" the Digi-destined of Courage asked as he stared at the UlforceVeedramon in front of him.

"Talk later" the new knight said he readied his right arm-saber "Victory Sword!"

"Ruin Impact!" the two attacks connected but unlike Omnimon the new knight was much faster and was on par with the corrupted knight he was fighting.

"Damn my eyes can barely keep up with them" Tai muttered and then turned to the downed knight known as Sleipmon. He ran over followed by Agumon and saw that the Pegasus Knight was starting to glow. Sleipmon split and Tai held out his 'Mark 2'.

"_Tapirmon, Rookie level, Vaccine type Exalted Beast Digimon, Background Information unknown, attacks: __Nightmare Syndrome, Deleting Virus, Waking Dream" _the Digivice read and Tai examined the other form that appeared beside the digimon.

His eyes widened when he realised who it was _'Alice?'_

Anyway back to the battle, UlforceVeedramon slashed at his opponent a few more times before pulling away and use his most powerful attack "Ray of Victory!"

"Ruin Blast!" both attacks cancelled each other out as both knights flew straight at each other "Ruin Impact!"

"Victory Sword!" the V knight missed by a few centimetres but Magnamon didn't. The fist connected with UlforceVeedramon's chest and sent him crashing into the ground.

"Zero?!" Tai shouted as he helped Alice try to stand.

"That hurt" the V knight grunted as he tried to stand and chunks of his cracked armour fell off.

"Watch out!" Tai yelled as Magnamon launched some missiles at the V knight and hit his shield hard.

"Ruin Blast!" the attack smashed through UlforceVeedramon's shield and hitting his body directly "Ruin…"

"Stop!" someone yelled as Magnamon felt something tackle him to the ground and then roll away. The corrupted knight stood up and looked at who just tackled him at such high speeds. "Davis you can't do this" Crusadermon said as her data began to phase in and out of view "just let it go". She must have awoken and made her way back up even though she was barely holding herself together.

While Magnamon was staring at the Rose knight in disbelief that she was alive, the dark blue aurora around his body began to dissipate and the colour of his armour was shifting back into its normal gold colour. "Just let it go" she said again and the now Golden knight un-merged into Davis and Veemon.

It was at that moment he recognized who's voice the Knight of the Rose was. "Catharine?" he asked before he collapsed to the floor with his partner laying unconscious beside him. The Rose knight un-merged and Catharine dashed towards the 'Miracle Destined's face down form.

"What a pity, he had me worried there for a moment" a voice echoed around them all and the form of Lilithmon emerged from a shadow on the ground "his power could have destroyed this entire world; I should kill him now before he becomes a threat".

Tai acted immediately to what she had said "Zero! Don't let her get anywhere near them! Digi-armour Energise!"

"UlforceVeedramon mode change too Future Mode!" the now Super Ultimate declared as he glared straight at the demon lord who growled as she glared back.

"I'll get you Royal Knights for this!" Lilithmon yelled and then disappeared into the shadows yet again.

**Digital World, Eastern Quadrant, Azulongmon's Palace**

Takato groaned as he slowly awoke from his sleep on his king-sized bed. His eyes fluttered open and he found his room with the digital morning sunlight shining through the window. He rubbed his eyes slightly and tried to get up but he stopped when he felt a pair of arms rap around his waist.

Unsure of what was going on he looked to his side and saw that Rika was clinging to him in her sleep. He stared at her for a second and then blushed as he recalled the events of the previous night. The Kitsune Tamer awoke a few moments later and blushed when she looked at him.

"Morning" he said with a smile which she returned with an annoyed look.

"Don't get any ideas" Rika told him and he chuckled.

"Already had them" he replied which caused the red-haired Tamer to blush three times darker. At that moment the bedroom door swung open and a frantic looking Ken entered.

"Takato what the hell have you been doing?! Guilmon just took off with Grani a few moments ago!" the Digi-destined of Kindness exclaimed as Rika pulled the covers over her form. He stopped his rant for a second and looked between the two Tamers in the bed before let out a nervous laugh "heh, err…sorry to interrupt. I'll be waiting outside for you two to finish up but make it quick, your partner's missing after all". With that he exited the room and shut the door behind him.

"Never a dull moment" the Hazard Tamer muttered before getting dressed along with Rika.

The two emerged from the room a few minutes later, Ken stood outside waiting and the red-haired Tamer said with a glare "one word to anyone and one morning you will find out that you won't be able to call yourself a man anymore".

The Digi-destined of Kindness gulped and turned to Takato "Guilmon and Grani are heading down south for some reason, any idea why?" The Hazard Tamer shook his head as the three human ran through the corridors followed by both Wormmon and Renamon.

'_Guilmon? Can you hear me?' _Takato asked over their connection but got no' response. _'Come on boy speak to me' _this time he got a reply but he wished he didn't. It was an emotion, a very strong emotion and the Hazard Tamer knew it well _'Hate'._ "We have to hurry, Guilmon's angry and I don't know why" Takato said urgently.

"What do you mean he's angry? Is he going to become Megidramon?" Rika asked as she let a shiver of fear travel through her body. Now normally she wouldn't be afraid of anything but the prospect of facing the Demon Dragon of the Digital Hazard in combat would frighten anyone…even her.

"Why though? He has no' reason to be…" _'…unless I accidentally let some of my anger through the barrier I put in our link' _Takato's eyes widened and said "we have to hurry".

He held out his 'M2' and he opened the 'Corruption Folder'. There were four forms like before but they were all visible now, one was ChaosGallantmon, one was ChaosGallantmon Hazard Mode, another was Megidramon and the last was Megidramon Hazard Mode also known as Megidramon X.

"This cannot be good" he muttered and ran.

**Digital World, Eastern Quadrant, Azulongmon's Palace**

Night had befallen the world and for one Davis Motomiya it was almost torture. Upon their return both Catharine and Alice were taken to the Infirmary while Tai returned to his room and fell asleep on his bed. Takato had returned earlier with a very battered partner and was currently resting in his room. The rest of the Knights were back in the Eastern Quadrant Real world severing all of their connections that they had there because they knew that even if they won the fight to come they wouldn't be returning to their former lives as Digi-destined.

The Digi-destined of Miracles sat on the roof of the Palace and silently cried in the silence of the peaceful night _'Veemon, I'm sorry'._

"Will he be okay?" The Hazard Tamer asked as both he as both he and Tai stood at the edge of the balcony.

"He'll be fine; he needed his partner to dark digivolve just like we both did" the Digi-destined of Courage answered.

"Yeah but he lost control when he was Bio-merged, that has to be worse" Takato said sadly.

"I'm just glad he stopped when he did, his speed and strength were incredible" Tai finished before going back inside while the Hazard Tamer waited a moment before following.

The next morning Tai was called into the Gate-room by Azulongmon and he was slightly confused at the scene he found when he arrived "err…Azulongmon who is that?"

"Your new co-leader, Alphamon" the Sovereign stated as one of his chains gestured to the Royal knight beside him.

"Explain" Tai said and raised his eyebrow at Azulongmon.

"This is Alphamon, he will be leading the Royal Knight alongside you in this final battle, once this is all over I and the rest of the Sovereigns will be going into hibernation. It has come to my attention that you and the rest of the knights will be leaving as well so I created Alphamon as the leader of the new knights after you all go" Azulongmon explained and smiled "our time is coming to an end and so this final battle will decide the fate of the worlds".

The Digi-destined of Courage smiled slightly and nodded "wouldn't have it any other way".

**Author's Notes:** The pre-battle part is up and the Knights assembled.

Dorumon: Alphamon – The Knight of Beginning Alpha Knight

Tai-Agumon: Omnimon – The Knight of Fusion Fusion Knight

Takato-Guilmon: Gallantmon – The Knight of the Hazard Crimson Knight

Davis-Veemon: Magnamon – The Knight of Miracles Golden Knight

Ken-Wormmon: Duftmon – The Knight of Strategy Sage Knight

Catharine-Floramon: Crusadermon – The Knight of the Rose Rose Knight

Cody-Armadillomon: Craniummon – The Knight of Steel Cobalt knight

Yolie-Hawkmon: Dynasmon – The Knight of the Winds Silver knight

Alice-Tapirmon: Sleipmon – The Knight of Speed Pegasus Knight

Zero/Veedramon: UlforceVeedramon – The Knight of Victory V Knight

See ya Later…


	8. Chapter8: Hope for the Future

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

**The Digital Knights**

Chapter8: Hope for the Future

**Digital World, Eastern Quadrant, Azulongmon's Palace**

Davis Motomiya walked through the silent hallways of the palace with only his partner at his side. It was Saturday and he had yet to pay a visit to the blond haired girl whom had been plaguing his thoughts lately. Now normally Davis wouldn't let something bother him for more than a few minutes but he couldn't help but feel like he had let everyone down. First of all he had lost control of his emotions while being merged with his partner and secondly were it not for Crusadermon he would have killed everyone he saw.

"Davis" he heard his name being said and turned to where it originated "we need to talk". Indeed Catherine was standing not to far away with a thoughtful look on her face "follow me".

Deciding it best to do as she says; he followed her through the palace corridors until they both emerged in the lounge and the blond gestured to the sofa "have a seat". It was at that moment that the former Gogglehead noticed his partner was no' longer with him and assumed that the little digimon had decide to give the two some time alone.

"What did you want to talk about?" Davis asked with a weak smile while silently hoping she wouldn't bring up what had happened to him.

"You haven't forgiven yourself for what happened" the French girl stated matter-of-factly.

"How can I? I became a monster; I became as bad as the evils I've sworn to destroy" Davis said as tried to control his emotions at that moment.

"No, you stopped yourself in the end, that's what matters" Catherine assured him.

"I know but that brings me back to what I've been thinking about for weeks now" the wielder of miracles said with slight sadness in his eyes.

"And what's that?" the blond girl asked.

"I think the worlds might be better off if the bad guys won"

**Digital World, Eastern Quadrant, Cable City**

"Digitalize of Soul!" the Alpha Knight shouted as he fired his most powerful attack at the energy barrier that protected the Parasimon filled city. (Note: I have no idea what this attack looks like so bare with me). The barrier collapsed under the strength of the attack and Alphamon stopped once the barrier was down. The knights mission was to save the city not destroy it, that's why they hadn't sent in Omnimon: Omega mode and ChaosGallantmon: Hazard Mode to digitally nuke the city from a distance.

Once the barrier fell, all ten knights (Crusadermon and Sleipmon included) and one shaman charged into the city where the Parasimon waited. Hundreds of thousands of the parasitic digimon were seen in the streets and even more were crawling along the buildings. The army of Parasimon then lunged at the approaching knights while the knights who could shift into their most powerful modes did so.

Omnimon: Omega mode charged forward with his left arm-sword "Transcendent Sword!"

He cut through five Parasimon as Sakuyamon hovered above the group of knights "Spirit Strike!"

Magnamon: Shadow Mode appeared from the shadow of a nearby street and began deleting the Parasimon one by one "Shadow Barrage!"

Alphamon landed in the center of the group and shouted to the rest of the knights "we need to split up, one group stays here and holds these vile beasts off while the other group moves to the city-center and faces the leaders of these abominations".

In an instant everyone had decided on the teams and split. The first group: Alphamon, Omnimon, ChaosGallantmon (whom rode on Grani), Magnamon and Crusadermon were now flying over the crowd of parasites below. The second group consisted of the remaining knights and one shaman with Duftmon as the leader considering he was a tactical genius in combat.

"How are we going to do this?" the dark Knight of the Hazard asked as the group approached the city-center which was essentially one large stadium over two miles wide (think colosseum but bigger).

"Simple: we destroy them" Omnimon stated as they landed center of the stadium.

"What makes you think you can?" a voice crackled as five figures appeared not to far away. It didn't take long for the knights to recognize them "I believe this is journey's end". There stood the remaining three Demon Lords along with both Diaboromon and Reapermon "Die! Evil Inferno!" A massive blast of flames began to expand and blanket the entire stadium while the knight jumped high into the air to avoid the attack.

"Split up!" Alphamon shouted and the knights separated.

"Break away and kill them all" Lucemon: Chaos mode ordered and he disappeared a second later.

The leader of the Demon lords reappeared a moment later in the sky over the city where he charged at the nearby Alphamon "Paradise Lost Punch!"

"Holy Sword Gradalpha!" the Alpha knight exclaimed as he summoned his weapon and countered with his own attack. The two leaders pulled away from each other and hovered while gathering energy for their most powerful attacks.

"This is the end knight" Lucemon said as he held out his hands while creating a ball of both light and dark energy. "Ultimate Sacrifice!" shockwaves erupted from the ball which could easily shatter planets if it was to be used on one.

"Digitalize of Soul!" the Knight of Beginning shouted as he let loose a massive blast of green energy. Both attacks hit each other and it was a good thing they were in the air a few miles above the ground because the Alpha knight doubted a world could survive such power.

"Need help? Transcendent Sword!" the Fusion knight exclaimed as he slammed his sword into the angel-demon's left shoulder.

"Chaos Flare!" twin bursts of flames impacted the Fusion knight's armour and sent him a few feet away but still hovering.

"Now you know two against one is an unfair advantage" Daemon mocked as he and Lucemon charged their most powerful attacks.

"We won't lose!" Tai exclaimed from inside the knight whom had raised his arm-cannon and was charging energy "Supreme Cannon!"

"For the future!" the Alpha knight shouted as he too charged his attack "Digitalize of Soul!"

"Ultimate Sacrifice!" Lucemon shouted while he sent a barrage of shockwaves at the knight's attacks.

"Evil Inferno!" Daemon exclaimed in satisfaction as he unleashed a fiery blaze towards the two knights.

All four attacks clashed, the clouds around them disappeared, thunder roared and lighting struck the world many miles away. The four digimon poured everything they had into their respectful attacks; they used their power, their dreams, their very being and existence. Then as their power reached its peaks a light began to form where their attacks were colliding and it began to expand outwards. At that moment there was nothing for the four, no sound, no feeling, nothing but the light as it expanded and engulfed them all.

Below in stadium Magnamon, ChaosGallantmon and Crusadermon fought toe-to-toe against Diaboromon, Reapermon and Lilithmon. They all looked up as they saw the explosion and covered their heads as they felt the energy from the blast wash over them albeit not much of the energy considering the explosion was miles above the city.

"Your friends are no' more! Nazar Nail!" the last demon lord chuckled evilly as she charged towards Crusadermon whom dodged.

"Fist of Athena!" the Rose Knight called out as she tried to hit Lilithmon.

"Die! Phantom Pain!" Lilithmon held out her hands and created a wave of pure darkness which she sent towards her opponent.

"Scarlet Tempest!" Crusadermon exclaimed as she created a whirlwind of rose petals to intercept the dark mist. After a few moment the mist cleared and both combatants readied themselves once more.

"This ends here and now and this time Goldie-locks isn't going to interfere with me killing you" they both lunged at each other at that one moment and it felt like the whole world had slowed to a crawl around them "Nazar Nail!"

"Spiral Masquerade!" the Rose knight called out but instead of speeding around her opponent she formed a sword out of her ribbons and slashed at her opponent.

Time then resumed to its normal state as Lilithmon had missed with her attack and was now gasping for breath. She looked down and saw that Crusadermon's ribbon/sword was currently implanted through the demon lord's chest. She smiled weakly at the knight even though she was impaled on the blade the knight held and her body was slowly deleted.

"Well done" she said as she was completely deleted "until we meet again". Then Crusadermon stood alone and watched as the demon lord's data drifted away. She sighed and examined the area around her. There was no' one else in the stadium and so she decided to return to the rest of the knights and help out there.

**Digital World, Eastern Quadrant, Forest Region**

"Cable Crusher!" long arms of destruction were flung at the golden knight as he tried to dodge the oncoming attack "Web Wrecker!" The energy bullet hit the tree beside him and so the knight slid to a stop on the grassy field he stood upon.

'_This isn't going to be easy' _the Golden knight thought as he dodged yet another 'Cable Crusher' attack.

Not to far away what was left of the First and Second generation Digi-destined teams emerged from the trees gaped at the battle before them.

"Izzy, what exactly are we looking at?" TK asked as Magnamon hovered above the few feet off the ground and dodged another few 'Cable Crushers'.

"You knights have been an annoyance since our first encounter and I will make sure you finally meet your demise along with the rest of your world. Cable Crusher!" one of the arms swatted downwards and connected with the Golden knight sending him to the ground…hard. "Now die, Web Wrecker!"

Magnamon stood but couldn't avoid the energy bullet and so slammed into his chest. His armour cracked as the round tore a hole straight through him and sent him flying backwards. He knew what was coming; he could feel his partner separating from him and couldn't stop it. Davis and Veemon split apart a moment later and got a resound of gasps from the Digi-destined as the two skidded across the grass on their backs.

"Davis?" Kari said in horror as she stared at the boy's battered body.

"Yeah, but what the hell are you lot doing here it's not safe" the former Gogglehead managed to chock as he tried to stand along with his partner.

"Its amazing that your still standing hybrid but you won't last much long, will you not join me in creating a new better world?" Diaboromon asked as he prepared another energy bullet to finish the job if necessary.

"Join you…"

_Flashback starts…_

"I think the worlds might be better off if the bad guys won" the former Gogglehead said sadly and saw that Catherine was slightly wide-eyed.

"Why?" the French girl inquired while trying to hide her bewilderment at his statement.

"Diaboromon and Reapermon want to create a new world where there's peace. The more I think about it the more I come to the conclusion that we are on the wrong side" Davis explained.

"Is that what you believe? That we're on the wrong side?" Catherine asked "because as far as I see it they're being selfish in creating a world where they become the sovereigns. They essentially want to play God".

"But there'd be no' more fighting, no' more war or pain, just peace and justice" Davis said with a tear falling down his eye "for a world like that, I'd fight for it".

"What about Digi-destined and the other knights? What about them…what about me?" she whispered the last part but he had heard.

"If I was to help everyone, wouldn't that make me selfish because I care for you?" the wielder of Miracles asked as he now had tears flowing down his face.

"Davis!" Catherine exclaimed and done the only thing she could do to snap him out of it. She slapped him.

_Flashback ends…_

"Davis!" Kari exclaimed in fear as Diaboromon appeared behind the former Gogglehead.

"Check and mate" the digimon said with a grin "Web Wrecker!"

"V head butt!" the blue digimon knocked Diaboromon away and sent the energy bullet flying into the sky above them. Davis rose to his feet and stood with his partner beside him.

"I can't deny your intentions of creating a better world" Davis declared "but I will not allow the destruction of the one that already exists".

"Then defeat me and save your miserable planet" Diaboromon said as he readied yet another energy bullet.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do!" Davis shouted as the crest of Miracles appeared on the ground he stood upon. Waves of fire, static and lava began to form around both Davis and Veemon but left enough room to see the two of them. "As the Knight of Miracles I cannot abide your actions!" the former Gogglehead shouted as he held his 'Mark 2' up in the air "Bio-merge activate!"

_Bio-merge Digivolution_

The Digi-destined stared on in amazement and shock as both Veemon and Davis were merging together in a blinding light that sent out shockwaves throughout the area "Veemon Bio-merge to Magnamon". The light faded and there stood the Knight of Miracles with his gold Digizoid armour cooling and becoming a solid metal.

"Stand firm Devil for your end is neigh" the knight said in his duel voice.

"Davis?" TK couldn't help but feel slightly regretful for everything that had happened to the team.

The knight turned and Davis smiled from inside his data-sphere "take good care of everyone". He turned back towards his adversary and felt his armour change around him "Magnamon mode change too Perfect mode: MagnamonX!"

"What is this? No' matter I'll deal with you once and for all. Diaboromon mode change too Armageddon mode: Armageddemon!" the demon Armageddon roared as he prepared his attack "Full Scale Attack!"

MagnamonX accelerated into the sky and opened all of his pads "Magna Missiles!"

Hundreds, no thousands of explosive detonations covered the air between the two warriors as unloaded everything they had in their ordinance at each other. The Golden knight moved at the speed he had moved while in Ruin mode and so was able to avoid his enemy's attack. MagnamonX dodged a few more missiles and charge towards his opponent whom was readying his primary attack.

"Destiny Destroyer!" Armageddemon roared as he unleashed a blast ten times the size as the usual ones he fire.

"Magna Punch!" He punched towards the blast with his right arm and a stream of gold energy erupted from its end. Both attacks collided and exploded on contact causing the entire area to vibrate under the force of the shockwaves.

"Full Scale Attack!" the Warrior of Armageddon exclaimed as he prepared an attack that he hoped his opponent would not be able to survive.

"Magna Blaster!" the Golden knight launched five blasts of energy from his armour which hit the six legged juggernaut's back and disabled his missile launchers. The knight charged forward and slammed his energy/shockwave powered fist into the forehead of Armageddemon "Magna Punch!"

"Destiny Destroyer!" the Warrior of Armageddon fired at point-blank range.

"You lose!" MagnamonX shouted as he dodged with lightning speed and reappeared just above him "Magna Explosion!"

Like a nuke went off, a massive explosion of energy erupted from the Golden knight's body which expanded within seconds and vaporised everything it touched including Armageddemon.

**Digital World, Eastern Quadrant, Skies above Cable City**

"Chaos Blades!" the Dark Knight of the Hazard exclaimed as he swung with both of his weapons at Reapermon whom dodged.

"Grim Slasher!" the un-dead warrior attacked with his 'Judgement Sickle' and 'Guilty Chain'. After exchanging a few more attacks they backed away from each other which Reapermon then used the distance to attack yet again "this is the attack I used on your parents so you can join them in their sleep, Burning Cyclone!" The un-dead warrior summoned a whirlwind around himself and used his wrist-cannon to ignite it. Even with his wings, the Black Knight was being pulled into what he would describe as the blazes of hell itself.

"Crimson Darkness!" the knight threw his spear into the whirlwind and a few seconds later the whole thing exploded only leaving Reapermon hovering where it once stood.

"Not bad but you just lost your most powerful weapon, now it's my turn" the un-dead warrior raised his wrist-cannon and fired "Bone Duster!" The Hazard Knight raised his weapon and released a massive blast of energy similar to crimson mode's 'Final Justice' attack.

"Eternal Chaos!" the blast collided with Reapermon's attack and but it wasn't enough and so was over powered. As the flames of Reapermon's attack hit ChaosGallantmon's armour it began to melt and crack under the heat it was withstanding.

"When you meet your parents say hello for me" the un-dead warrior laughed "Bone Duster!"

"I won't let you win, I won't, I WON'T LET YOU WIN!!" a blinding light burst forth from the knight's body as it change into its last form "Gallantmon mode change too Perfect mode: GallantmonX!" The knight raised his shield to deflect the heat-blast and waited for it to die down. He was standing on top of Grani without a visible weapon and with a shield strapped to his left wrist. "Reapermon, you have brought nothing but pain and destruction upon the worlds. For such actions I offer no' forgiveness, but Judgement" the Crimson Knight said solemnly "come and face your execution for the crimes you have committed".

"You will be deleted" Reapermon said as he lunged "Grim Slasher!" The knight held his right arm away from him and in a flash the end of the arm became something akin to an energy blade encased in the shape of a lance.

"Victory Saber!" GallantmonX shouted as he slashed with the energy blade.

The edge of the blade grazed the shoulder of the un-dead warrior and vaporised a few inches of armour. Seeing as the blade could cut through him with relative ease if the knight scored a hit, Reapermon backed away and attacked with his primary weapon "Bone Duster!" The flamethrower hit and covered where the knight was only moments ago. The un-dead warrior thought he may have done it there and waited as the dust cleared and revealed only the dragon/glider 'Grani'.

"Up here!" a voice called out from above him and he looked up just in time to dodge a killing blow "Lightning Joust!"

The un-dead warrior had managed to dodge but not completely, true he was able to dodge so it wouldn't delete him but he didn't get away without any injuries. In one swift motion, GallantmonX had sliced his right arm clean off.

"You'll pay for that! Bone Duster!" Reapermon shouted as he sent his last attack towards the knight whom had regrouped with Grani.

"Say hello to the Demon Lords for me when you see them in darkest corners of hell! Shield of the Just!" the Crimson Knight exclaimed as he raised his shield and focused three sources of energy from the three different sections of his shield into its crystal ball which was imbedded in the center. A split send later he released the stored up energy and created one of the largest energy discharges in digital history. Reapermon never stood a chance against that kind of firepower and so was deleted once and for all.

**Digital World, Eastern Quadrant, Cable City**

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon called out as she summoned another four fox spirits to destroy a few Parasimon that were still in the city.

It had several hours since the knights split into groups and the other group hadn't come back yet. Duftmon and UlforceVeedramon had to dedigivolve because of the wounds they had sustained. Most of the Royal Knight had gone back to the Palace while a few decided to remain to wait for any sign of the other group and to mop up the remaining Parasimon. The Eastern Quadrant's digital sun was slowly setting on the horizon and Sakuyamon couldn't help but worry about the approaching night.

Hours passed and she had found Crusadermon deleting a bunch of Parasimon. Deciding it was best to head back now, both the Knight of the Rose and the Shaman of Beauty flew in the direction of the Palace. Once there they had found GallantmonX landing Grani in the Palace's Hangar Bay. The Crimson Knight dismounted and un-merged as did Sakuyamon whom the shaman's human half was running towards him.

She rapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly "don't ever make me worry like that again".

"You know me, according to the Tamers I've died and I think I look pretty good for a dead guy" Takato said as Crusadermon un-merged and Catherine approached.

"Have you seen Davis and Veemon?" the French girl asked to which the Hazard Tamer shook his head.

"We got separated; don't tell me he hasn't come back yet?" Takato asked.

"No he hasn't, neither have Tai or Alphamon or Agumon but Alice and Tapirmon are out looking for them as Sleipmon" Catherine sighed.

"I'm surprised Azulongmon is not here to great me, where is he?" the Hazard Tamer asked.

"I think the Sovereigns have already went into hibernation but Azulongmon has left the Digi-eggs of the new Royal Knights in the Gate-room with Gennai" Ken said from the doorway "Sleipmon just returned, she's brought back Omnimon and Alphamon but both of them are in the infirmary".

"Yeah it looked like they took a beating since they went up against Daemon and Lucemon" Catherine added.

"Yolie has also found Davis and Veemon. They were recovered by the Digi-destined and are currently in the Eastern Quadrant 'Real World' General Hospital of Odaiba" Ken informed and a split second later Catherine and her partner dashed out of the room.

"Are the preparations setup for our moving to the Western Quadrant?" the Hazard Tamer directed his question at Ken whom nodded.

"We'll be leaving for the Western Quadrant in a few days but I suggest all of us make up different names for ourselves just encase one of our enemies decides to follow us".

**Real World, Eastern Quadrant, Odaiba General Hospital**

"I swear that's the last time I want to take a round through the chest" Veemon sighed as he looked down at his chest.

"I know but when we mode changed into Perfect mode it was like a walk in the park" Davis said with a weak smile as he lay in the hospital bed.

"Yeah, a big scary park filled with…monsters that are trying to kills us" Veemon nodded numbly.

"Don't exaggerate" the Former Gogglehead sighed.

"Who's exaggerating?" the blue digimon asked but got no reply as the door opened and both Catherine and her partner entered the room.

"Hey Catherine, isn't it passed visiting hou-mumph….." Davis couldn't finish his sentence because a certain blond girl had pushed her lips against his in a rather aggressive kiss.

She broke the kiss and pulled him out of the bed "come on we're going to the Palace and then we're leaving for the Western Quadrant".

"But I have to leave a message for my family and the Digi-destined" Davis insisted and she nodded.

"Come on then we better get this done before daybreak" the French girl agreed as the Wielder of Miracles got ready.

Davis slid open the window and jumped out with followed by his partner "Bio-merge activate!"

"Veemon Bio-merge too Magnamon!" the Miracle Knight declared to the city as he slowed his descent and hovered off the ground.

Catherine followed a few moments along with her partner "Bio-merge activate!"

"Tapirmon Bio-merge too Crusadermon!" the Rose Knight proclaimed as she and Magnamon flew off into the night sky.

**Digital World, Western Quadrant / Planet Surface, Central Train Station**

"Are you sure this is safe?" Rika asked as she stared at the vehicle that would take them to the Real World: Locomon.

"Don't let past grudges get to you" Takato tried to calm her.

"If this guy didn't get taken over by the Parasimon then the rest of the Tamers wouldn't have thought you were dead" the Kitsune Tamer said as she tried to contain her anger.

"Hey Davis" the Wielder of Miracles turned and saw Tai standing not too far away "Catherine says you gave the Digi-destined some letters, I was wondering what you wrote in Kari's?"

"I wrote 'goodbye'" Davis said simply and froze as everyone's 'Mark 2's began to flash "what's going on?"

"Davis!" Veemon exclaimed right before he burst into data and entered his partner's body.

"Execute: Armour Spirit Evolution!" Davis exclaimed as his body was surrounded in a glow "Magnamon!"

Everyone else's digimon did the same; they shattered into data and entered the partner's bodies causing them to digivolve into the forms of the knights they represented. A few seconds later the group returned to human form without their partners.

"Someone mind explaining what just happened?" Tai asked as he looked around the group.

"It must be the nature of the Western Quadrant, anyone with a partner must be completely fused with them, like so. Execute: Fusion Evolution!" Ken stated as he summoned his partner's data into his hand and slid it through his 'Mark 2'. A split second later his body changed to that of the Bio-merged form he and Wormmon have "Duftmon!"

"Are you saying our partners no' longer exist?" Takato asked.

"No, I'm saying they are apart of us now, you should be able to feel it the most after all you did create Guilmon and as they say 'whatever someone creates they put a piece of themselves into it'" Ken explained as he dedigivolved. The Hazard Tamer sighed as he looked up at the train digimon and entered moments later.

"All aboard!" Locomon exclaimed as he prepared to depart. Humans filed in and sat down on any of the seats of the carriage. Moments later the train digimon began pulling away form the station slowly.

Tai turned to the Alice and asked "what about Gennai?"

"Azulongmon gave him a Digi-core before the Sovereigns went into hibernation and think Gennai said something about becoming an Imperialdramon Paladin mode".

"Takato can I ask you something?" the Kitsune Tamer whom sat beside him asked to which she got a nod "what name did you choose for your life from now on?"

"I haven't chose a first name yet but I've pick the last name" Takato said with a small smile "Kanbara".

**Author's Notes: **Now that I bet you weren't expecting were you? Well now with that done and over with I can continue my other Fanfics and I'm also thinking about doing another fanfic inspired by my fellow authors called 'Coalitions'. Onward to glory my minions!

See ya Later…


End file.
